


The Newbie: An Avengers Story

by The_Newbie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Movie x Cartoon, Movies x Cartoons, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Newbie/pseuds/The_Newbie
Summary: My life was going great, until the fight. My whole family was killed and I became an orphan. But I made the best of it. Now, it's been 1 year. I'm a millionaire, oh, and Tony Stark is trapped in another dimension. So they say. And then I get a call, a call saying they need me. Who? The people who took my family, the Avengers.
Relationships: Original Character/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. It All Started With a Bang

My name is Shiloh, Shiloh Miller. People call me Shi, low, Shil, or sometimes Sheloh. I'm a normal kid. 5' 10" tall for my age of 16, I have very dark skin, and my hair is dyed icey blue. I usually wear emo punk stuff, like jeans, t-shirts, leather jackets, boots. But honestly, I get amazing grades. I'm in my senior year and I'll finish right before Christmas break. Not to brag or anything. I love tinkering with tecnology, it's kind of a hobby that I use for science fairs and such. 

I'm picked on in school a lot, not for my grades, just for being me. I guess it's just what kids do. It's like my mom said, kids are cruel. You might be wondering why I said my mom said. Well, I'll tell you, even if you don't believe me. So here it goes. 

It was just after lunch. Several pipes had suddenly burst and Principal Colson had told us to go home for the day. I was walking toward my house. I had grabbed lunch at a cafe near the school and had gone to the post office to pick up some American Ninja Warrior stuff I had ordered. I was a super fan, even daring my dad to go into it. He didn't get accepted, but that was fine. I had been talking to my few acquaintances on the way out. They're Peter Parker, and Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.  
Anyway, they all said it sounded cool. Wanda and Pietro both had to drop out of school right after 6th grade, so they are actually 20 right now. Their birthday is coming up really soon, in probably two weeks. They would be eligible for this season if they wanted to. 

Any way, I was turning the corner as I walked. Living only 20 minutes from school rocked, and I knew short cuts that made it only 5 minutes. I had taken the long way, and that may have saved my life. I was just around the corner to see traffic at a stand still. People were hanging out of their cars and taking pictures of what was ahead. My apartment building was down the way only a little bit. I got really scared. I sprinted down the street, a duffle bag in my hand and my silver backpack flying on my back. When I got near the building, I nearly stopped dead. 

In front of my building were the Avengers. Wanda, and Pietro were there to. I was in utter shock. That's when I saw it. My older brother Jacob was waving a white sheet from our window. I could see two of my other siblings, the twins Belle and Liam hanging out screaming. My parents were also in the apartment, they both had work off today. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm coming up!" I sprinted toward the building when one of the people (I think they work for Hydra) turned around with a trigger. He pushed it, and a loud explosion shook the ground. I looked up to see the building start to tip. I sprinted back toward the traffic, hoping to not get crushed. 

I barely made it in time. A thick blanket of dust picked up as it collapsed and I slipped into an open store across the street. The cloud blew away most of the glass in the front, and it took a long time for it to settle enough for me to see well. I think it was nearly 10 minutes before I walked out. 

That's when it hit me. The building that I lived in, half of it was gone. The whole front part was gone, even the top 3 floors were gone. 

"No..." I ran toward it. "No, no!" It was true. In the rubble was the white sheet that Jacob had been waving from the window, his hand still on it. 

"No." I sank to my knees. My whole family. Gone. Jacob, Anna, Liam, Belle, and Kory, all gone. My parents, gone. And my grandparents who we called Mimi and Poppsy who lived on the top floor, gone. My whole family was gone. I could see a group of people clustered up, one of them being Wanda. She looked back and gasped when she saw me. She said a quick something than jogged over to me. 

"Oh my god! Shi you okay?" I shook my head. 

"My house is gone," I began to cry. "My family, is gone!" She was now on her knees trying to comfort me. 

"I'm so sorry," 

"This is all your fault!" 

"My fault?" 

"Well, not your's. Those guys, collectively." I couldn't take it. "If you hadn't been fighting here, my whole family would still be alive!" 

"I'm so sorry..." Wanda grabbed my shoulder, and I threw it off. 

"Leave me alone," She tried to put her hand on my shoulder again. "Let me go!" I pushed her back, causing her to fall on her back. 

"Hey!" That caught the attention of some of the other people who were huddled a few yards away. Several people, Iron Man, Capitian American, Hawkeye, The Winter Soldier and Pietro ran over. 

"Let her go!" Iron Man yelled at me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back while Pietro helped Wanda up. The Winter Soldier grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
  
"Easy kid!!" He grabbed at my chest as the other 3 stood watching. 

"Let me go! You killed my family!!" Capitian America stopped and started right at me. 

"We didn't kill anyone." I strated to calm down slightly. 

"You were fighting here, and someone blew up the building my family and my grandparents lived in. They are all dead!" I kicked the Soldiers shins and ran away from him, toward the place I had hidden in. 

"Get back here kid!" An arrow pinned my flannel sleeve to the building. I looked back to see the 6 people running toward me. I grabbed the arrow and yanked it out, then ran in and grabbed my two bags. 

"Kid..." Iron Man coed. I saw him poke his head around the corner, his mask off. I threw a brick at him, and he got it right in the face. 

"Ahh!" I bolted out toward the cafe I worked at. Pietro ran toward me as I ran away. 

"Stop! Shiloh! Wait!" I turned and looked at him, tears streaming down my face. 

"No! You killed my family! Leave me alone!" I ran down the street and turned the corner, never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! This is a fic I had on quotev and it did really well so I'm moving it here. I know it's super cringy, but I have a sequel I'm working on and then I want to edit this book... so yeah! Same format as my other book: I'll post once a week, so I'll have time to edit and work on new stuff. Once I get it all on here I'll go through and edit each chapter chronologically, so for a while it might be a dumpster fire. I have one more work I want to get on here soon, so we'll see how that goes, cause I have very little on it done, and it's a bit of a train wreck right now. Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos and subscribe, book mark, please leave feedback! I'll explain the premise a little more in some notes on the next chapter! Till then, Adios!


	2. How it All Went Down

For the next 8 months, I became self-sufficient. I finished school only a week after that and began working full time at the Cafe near the school, The Coffee Shoppe. I worked all the way up to an executive manager and made nearly 45,000 dollars a year with that and some of the adds on my Youtube videos. Then, my life exploded. In a good way. 

I love technology, and I use it all the time. Well, I started tinkering with a security system at my apartment, and actually made it better. I got a patent and low and behold that's how Shiloh Industries started. We make all sorts of home improvement technology. No weapons though, I'll leave Tony Stark to that one. We're based in New York and have 58 different plants in the US alone, with another 45 in Europe, 132 in South America, 186 in Asia, and 34 in Africa. I make stuff like the homework helper. It basically helps you with homework and can look up pretty much anything. Of course, there are guidelines and you can't cheat with it. Sorry slackers. 

8 months went by so quick. I started having to travel, so I began taking different language classes, one of them through the high school I go to. Everyone get's Sundays off for family, partly because I don't want them to regret not spending time. I now make nearly 3.5 million a week, but I only keep 20,000 of that. I don't need to be a spoiled brat like Tony Stark. No offense, but his parties suck. 

I also do a little thing no one knows about. I made my own weapon sort of thing. It's kind of like Ironmans helmet, gloves, and boots, but all dark purple. They are also way different. No repluser beams, just some disks that are a gray color with blue and purple swirls. Each one of them has a tracking device, a sedative, and a small shock cell. They are also extremely sharp and can cut skin. I know that for a fact, I did it a lot. I also made a few trip wires, two electrically charged whips (electricity can be toggled on and off), several guns (based on declassified S.H.E.I.L.D designs) and small jets that could go over 250 miles per hour that could detach from the boots. My life was going awesome. 

And it was about to get hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know it needs editing, but I won't be editing till I get the whole story up here so that people can read it, cause I might change it in the edited version.


	3. You Can't See Me, the Real Me Anyway

(Only for the shirt, shoes, jacket, and pants.)

It was May 14th, a Saturday. I was working from home today. Ever since Shiloh Industries and Home Technology had taken off, I had been extremely busy. I usually worked from my apartment, which was actually 3 blocks from Avengers tower. Which might explain why I was evacuated. 

I was doing my work, and it was about 8 at night. The sun was nearly down and I was getting ready to call it quits. Just as I was finishing, I heard a really, really loud crash I had heard once before. A building falling. I jumped out of my seat and ran over to my window. All I saw was a plume of dust a few blocks away. I quickly grabbed my backpack, the silver one, and checked it. 3 days worth of clothes, tolitries, extra pair of shoes, some money, backup wallet, address book, and my phone charged plus charge stick. Also in it where the metal gloves, boots, and helmet I had told you about. 

Only a few minutes later, a ring came from my door bell. I opened the door to see a man in a black jump suit standing there, looking very stern. 

"Miss, you need to evacutate, this area is beening evacuated for a building collapse a few block away." I slung my pack over my shoulder, studying this man. 

"What fell down?" 

"Some old ware houses near Avengers tower, that's all." I walked out of the apartment and proceeded to the stairs. I walked down 8 stories to the ground level where a check point had been set up. Several people in similar jump suits where standing around and checking people. I got in line and waited a little bit until someone could get to me. She was a pretty young lady, maybe 20 or so with short black hair and a different uniform on. 

"Name." She stated bluntly. 

"Shiloh Miller." 

"Age." 

"17." 

"Occupation." 

"Owner and C.E.O of Shiloh Tech." She nodded. 

"Are you inhuman?" I was taken aback. 

"Excuse me. What?" She nodded. 

"Inhumans are a race of people who have special powers after they come in contact with a substance called terigon mist. We recently found out there were hundreds if not thousands of them living among us that had been effected by the mist. Do you have any special power is what I'm asking." I shook my head. 

"Unless you count and I.Q of 203." She shook her head. 

"That's, amazing." I nod. 

"Yeah, it's really interest..." Suddenly, I saw someone move through an alley. She was really pretty, with chin length brown hair and glowing eyes. She had on a blue jacket and jeans with sneakers. She amazed me. Then, I saw Captian America and Hawkeye fly through. The girl disappeared from my sight, but the two hero's went looking for her. 

"Alright, you can go." I snapped out of my world. 

"Oh, right. Thanks." I walked out and headed off toward I didn't know where. I guess to find that girl. I kept walking for probably and hour before I found anyone worth talking to. It was the girl again. She was standing in the alley, looking out. I waved at her. 

"Hey!" She turned to leave, but I ran after her. "It's okay." I grabbed her arm to try and keep her where she was. "I won't turn you in. I was just wondering what all this inhuman stuff is about." She slowly turned toward me. 

"I can tell you. But you have to promise not to turn me in." I looked at her with a weird look. 

"Why would I turn you in?" 

"I'm inhuman." 

"Okay?" She pulled me farther into the alley. 

"Recently, an act was passed called the Inhuman Registration Act. All inhumans have to be registered and have a metal disk put on their neck to track them." I couldn't believe her.

"So, they're tracking you because of who you are? That's like tracking hispanics just for being hispanic." She shook her head. 

"You see, we have power, and they don't trust us I guess. I'm not sure what is going on." 

"That's not right. It's against the Constitution to." I looked her in the eye. "I promise I'll do everything I can to help you. In fact, when the evacutation order is cleared for my area, I'll let you stay in my apartment." She smiled. 

"Thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a while."

"What's your name?" 

"Iso." Just then, I heard a soft thud as boots landed on the concret, and the click of a bow being pulled back. 

"Step away from the inhuman." I looked back to see Captain America and Hawkeye again. 

"No." I said firmly. Hawkeye pulled the string back a little bit more. 

"No?" 

"No." I repeated. "This isn't right. You're going after her because she's well, herself. It's like if I wanted to tag you because I thought you were dangerous." Hawkeye was getting agitated, and I knew my time was limited. 

"But I can be trusted." 

"And she can't? Don't let one bad apple ruin the whole bunch." I glanced back to see Iso gone. "If you're going to tag inhumans, at least have good evidence that they're all bad. You only tag animals and prison inmates." I smirked. "And you won't get this one today. She's long gone." Captain America looked at me sternly. 

"You made us lose her." 

"Get out of our way kid." Hawkeye pushed me down and went farther into the alley. I huffed as I hit the concret, making my butt go numb. I was seriosly pissed off.   
"I would have thought you learned the last time you saw me not to get in my way." Captain America looked back. 

"When did we see you before?" 

"About 8 months ago, corner of Jackson and Parkway. In a fight, the apartment building I lived in was blown up, killing nearly 500 people. In the dead was my whole family and my grandparents. I hit Stark with a brick, kicked the Soldier guy in the shins." Hawkeye frowned. 

"You're the blue haired brat." I smirked. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I then ran off toward a hotel. I needed somewhere to crash tonight. 

About 5 days passed before I was allowed to go back to my apartment. I was back in the clothes I had started in (above). It was nearly 9 o'clock when I flipped on the lights. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and a several footsteps on the roof. I quickly ran out the door and up the last set of stairs to the roof. When I opened up the door I nearly fell down the stairs. On the roof where 3 inhumanes running amuck, one of them being Ms. Marvel. 

"Holy crap!" I ran back into my apartment and grabbed the gloves, mask, and my utility belt with the whips, several throwing disks, and a few darts full of a sedative. I made sure the voice distortion unit was working then ran back on the roof. The inhumans were gone, but one of them was on the ajacent rooftop, about 10 feet away. It was a little bit lower and I knew I could make it. I ran and jumped, making the gap and landing a little ways in on the roof with a hard thud. Two of the inhumans had gone, leaving me with an african man with glowing green eyes. He thrust his hand at me and a vine came out of nowhere and nearly got my neck. I threw one of the larger disks from my belt at it and stopped it in it's tracks. 

"What is going on!" I jumped over another vine and ran toward the man, letting up a little shooting mechanisim on my right glove. I shot one of the small disks and it missed. I then let one out the palm of my glove and carefully took aim. I hit him in the chest, dropping him from the shook. He tried to stand up, but I saw it coming.   
I glanced over the blue holo display in my mask. It had options like play music, release shock, turn of electric whips, and multiple other commands. I then whispered something to the built in computer which I called SIN. 

"SIN, release the sedative." A moment later, the man was fast asleep. I then grabbed the disk from his chest and put it back into my glove. 

"Alright, let's... wait." My helmet suddenly ran a scan and was blinking at his neck. I flipped him over to see a metal disk on his neck. I pried it off and started examining it, scratching my head since I only had a purple strap holding the mask on. 

"Woah! Put down the disk!" I spun around to see Captian Marvel landing on the roof. 

"Okay, okay." I put up my left hand and slowly put down the metal disk on the ground by my feet, then came back up. 

"Where did you get it?" She asked. Another figure appeared behind her, Vision. 

"I got it off him," I pointed to the sleeping man. 

"Did you knock him out?" She asked. Vision replied before I could say anything. 

"He is asleep. She sedated him." Marvel gave a little hump. 

"Smart move. Have you by chance seen Ms. Marvel?" I nodded. 

"Landed on the roof of that building a few minutes ago. I don't know where she went though." Vision looked at me for a moment. 

"What is wrong with your voice?" I nodded. My voice sounded like Kylo Ren's when he had on his mask, but it was a little bit higher pitched. 

"It's a distortion unit, I don't want anyone identifying my voice." 

"Fair enough. What's your name?" I was not prepared for Captian Marvels question. 

"Uh, Chrome." I internaly face palmed. Not my first choice of names. I had named myself after a web browser. Vision then motioned toward the disk. 

"Do you know what those do?" I shook my head. 

"No, but I'm probably going to disect it. If that's okay." They both nodded. 

"Just don't stick it to yourself. And what's with the Iron Man get up?" I shook my head. 

"It's not Iron Man ma'am. It's just a helmet, boots, and gloves." She nodded, then something in her ear buzzed. 

"Yeah. They found her? I'm on my way." She quickly turned to me. 

"Nice meeting you, but we have to go." They both then flew away. I sighed once they left my veiw, the normal New York night sounds were nonexistant. 

"Well, now I have to get down." I slowly walked over to the fire escape and climbed down. 


	4. This is Why it's Called Fight The Sun

I had been trying to crack this disks code for 3 hours straight. It was 12:08 in the morning, and I had gotten literally nowhere. 

"I am done!" I threw back my piece of paper and my pen across my apartment. It was a mess. The couch and few chairs were covered in pieces of paper from my latest fail. The blue walls couldn't be seen because I had never turned the lights back on. I gripped the sides of the desk and heaved in air. I needed a break. Quickly, I grabbed my small black backpack and put the gloves and helmet into it. I grabbed my wireless earbuds in and grabbed my phone, then left the apartment. 

It was dark and quiet. No one was out, no cars, no nothing. The Inhumans probably had something to do with that. I pulled out my phone and started the playlist I had named Fight The Sun. The first song was Church Bells by Carrie Underwood. I kept walking, looking around, and heading in the general direction of Avengers Tower.   
I walked the about 3 blocks and was about to turn on the street of the tower when I heard engines whining and something retracting. I ran toward the street and got about halfway to see all of the Avengers (apparently the original Avengers had broken out of prison) surrounding something. I thought I heard an argument so I just kept walking, glancing up at the sky to see it was tinted red. 

Suddenly, I heard someone barf and I turned around to see what was going on. The Avengers had surrounded what looked like a melting fleshy blob. I threw up in my mouth. It only took me a moment more to figure out who it was as the blob turned silver. 

"Ultron!!" The chorus rang through the night. I knew it was him. He began monologuing I think, and I screamed inside my head. 

"Holy crap! Ultron is alive!!!?" My cry was blocked out by the sound of steel groaning. I looked up to see Avengers Tower collapsing onto itself. My mind filled with dread and I bolted for a hiding place. I didn't find anywhere before the tower was nearly down. I threw myself onto the ground and covered my head with my hands. Nothing happened, and a moment later I looked up. The tower was completely gone. 

"Oh my god." I looked over to see the Avengers in a fight with Ultron, trying to subdue him. 

"So you're the reason the Inhumans are attacking everyone. Those disks where yours!" Ironman yelled. I stood transfixed as they fought. After a minute, I snapped out of it. I then ran into an alley and put on the masks and gloves, slipping my watch into the back and putting it on my back. The Avengers were moving away from me, and I wouldn't be able to catch up. 

"SIN!" I yelled. "Track the Avengers!" 

"How?" The virtual assistant replied. I grumbled as I messed around with a few settings. 

"Track a radio signal or something!" A moment later, a small blue map appeared in the right corner of my display. There were several blimps. 

"SIN, who are you tracking?" 

"Tony Stark, aka Iron Man; Antman, Steve Rogers, Thor, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and three unidentified subjects through magnetism." I humped.   
"I forgot about that." When I looked back, they were gone. "I'm really bad at this." I turned on my mask distortion unit and began to follow the blimps.   
I searched through every state in the United States (via satellite imagine) and couldn't find them. They were no where on North America. I was getting really worried and couldn't get an exact location on any of the Avengers. I was walking through the destroyed Time Square when one of the Jumbotrons sprang to life with an urgent news story. 

"Ultra violet radiation has been amassing in South America, the tip of Brazil. Readings show if to much more is ammased, it could destroy all life on Earth." My stomach tightened into knots. For all I knew, this was my best bet, and I had maybe and hour at max to get there. I screamed around and sprinted back toward my apartment.   
When I reached my apartment, I was stopped dead by 7 of Ultron's sentry robots that had started attacking the city. 

"Desist human. Your efforts are futile." I let out one of my disks. 

"Never!" I launched it, hitting the middle sentry in the eye. He shorted out and fell backwards. The other six ran right for me, shooting wildly. I jumped up and launched three disks with my left hand launcher, but only hit one target. 

"Desist human!" The repeated in unison. They fired at me again, their aim improving tremendously. I sprinted to the other side of the street and ducked behind a red four door car. The robots kept fighting, really trying to kill me. 

I heard a decrease in fire, maybe because they were reloading their arm canons, but this was my last chance. I jumped up and launched several disks wildly at the robots, but only hit 2 of them. My aim needed improvement. I tried to shoot again, but I was completely out of disks. 

"Puny human, you've run out of ammunition. Now you can meet your doom." The three held out there arms and I braced for impact. Just as they were about to shoot, a stream of water knocked them to the ground. They sizzled, and their eyes went out. 

"You okay?" I looked up to see a young man, maybe in his early 20's, standing above me. He was African and wore a gray t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. 

"Yeah. Was that you?" He nodded. "Are you inhuman?" He hesitated, but nodded. "Don't worry, I won't turn you in." He sighed. 

"So, who are you?" 

"I like to keep my real name secret, but you can call me Chrome." I held out my right hand and all of the disks I had shot came back to me. 

"Wow," I smiled at the man. 

"Thanks." I ran up the stairs into my apartment. Several of the windows had been smashed and most of the furniture, walls, and floors were in ruin. I began to look around for what I needed. A moment later, I found it. My utility belt, which was loaded with guns, larger disks, a small (crude) force field projector, and some wire ties. I also had two metal rims about the size and shape of the bottom of my shoes. They were a set of experimental personal boosters I had been working on for the Shi Tech big release in a few weeks. I clipped them on my shoes and headed for the roof. 

On the roof, I felt a light breeze flow through my hair. It felt so calm, so peaceful, so serine. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. I quickly activated the boosters and headed for South America. The boosters where going way faster than they should have been. Oh well, that was a kink I could work out later. 

I reached South America in about an hour. It was hot and steamy, but what could you expect for a rain forest? I soon found a weird looking concret structure with a concrete bowl carved into the floor. I had tracked the Avengers to this exact spot, and it looked like there was motion in the bowl.   
Suddenly, the jets fizzled and gave out. I felt like I was going to puke, and then plummeted to the Earth. When I came to, I wondered how I wasn't dead. I then noticed I was stuck in some vines 5 feet above the ground. 

"This seems like a movie." I untangled from the vines and dropped to the floor. I started walking toward a thinning in the dense tree's, and the sound of fighting and yelling. I soon found myself at the edge of the shallow concert bowl. Inside where the Avengers, fighting Iron man. 

"What?! SIN, scan Iron Man!" A moment later, I got a response from the British male version of Siri (almost). 

"Tony Stark is being controlled by an outside influence, possible Ultron, since I am picking up Ultron's frequency inside Starks body. There is also a foreign substances containing him." 

"What the..." I looked down to see him being restrained by some pink smoke. Doctor Strange suddenly pulled out of his body and flew down to the Avengers. He seemed to be conversing with them. I grew anxious, hoping Ultron-Stark wouldn't break out. He shouted something as Stark, then Ultron spoke. 

"Ironic, after all these years. I have become human to defeat humans." That seriously pissed me off. I jumped up and pulled out the black laser pistol base of some older S.H.E.I.L.D models. I got up just as Strange opened a portal. The inward suction began to pull me toward it, toward the person it was above, Stark. I fought against it, but I was no match for the wind. I fell into the shallow bowls, scratching myself up even through my clothes. The portal was gone, leaving only the Mighty Avengers. 

"Hey," Captain Marvel said. "You're that kid from the roof. What are you doing here?" I slowly got up, feeling the blood and the sting from my roll down. The left side of my mask sparking. 

"I followed you guys after I heard about the radiation build up. My boosters failed and I crash landed over there," I pointed over at the other side of the bowl.   
"And why where you following us. And what's with the weird voice?" Songbird had a point. My voice sounded really deep, kind of like a mix of Kylo Ren and Darth Vader's helmets. 

"My voice distortion unit is broken. It probably happened when I..." 

"Fire!" Red Hulk yelled. I looked down to see the sparks from my helmet had caught my shirt on fire. I flung off the mask and began patting at the shirt. Ms. Marvel ran over and put it out with her hand. 

"Thank you, I don't know how... Oh my god!" I grabbed at my opposite shoulder, my right. One of Black Panther's throwing spikes had lodged it self into my shoulder. I grabbed it as he was chewed out by his teammates. 

"What was that for?" Antman yelled. 

"I do not trust the girl. She followed us, wears a mask, and you said you have seen her before." 

"Yeah, but she helped me when I saw her last!" Captain Marvel ran over to Black Panther. Vision walked over to me as I jerked the spike out. He carefully bride style picked me up. 

"Hold on." His monotonous voice suddenly disappeared as we appeared in a hospital. He set me down in a chair and then teleported away. 

"I am never tangling with the Avengers again." If only I could see into the future. I would have slapped myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Little side note. I originally wrote this chapter completely different and veered way to far off of my source material, so I edited while on Quotev and this is the product of that. This one is still gonna get edited in the end though, so please, please, please just bear with me.


	5. My Apartment Needs to be Burglar Proof

My Apartment Needs to be Burglary Proofed.

4 months later.

I watched as a group of kids rushed past me, playing with kites. It was so peaceful. September 29Th. It was amazing. And the anniversary of my family's death. I kept up a brisk pace, hoping to make it out of the area before rush hour. I had just finished up my gymnastics session for the day, and I needed to get in my extra steps. I decided to take the long way and go for a quick run. 

A lot had happened in the last four months. Stark Expo had completely crashed. Loki took over Earth for like 2 days. S.H.E.I.L.D had recently started a new training facility in the area. I moved into a house pretty close to what I think is the Wakandan Embassy, and Black Panthers home away from home. I also had a contract with the NFL and the MLB for camera's, some that were even small enough to be put on the players themselves. 

I suddenly snapped out of my state. I was here. A cemetery near one of the largest churches in New York. Time Square Church. I quickly dodged across the busy street lugging my bag with me. I entered the cemetery and walked toward the back. I made my way and found exactly what I was looking for. 

There was a small cluster of graves, all with the same last name, Miller. I stroked my brown hair and sat down by my mothers grave. She was a restaurant critic, culinary master, and worked for Stark Industries. She always was at home though, and the best mother ever. My father's grave was right next to her. He was in the Marines since my oldest sibling had been born, and finally was discharged at age 37 when I was 10. We had moved around so much when he was a Marine. I was born in Montana and we moved around nearly every 3 or 4 months. We settled in New York right after his discharge. He then worked for a large accounting firm and made plenty of money.

Then there where my siblings graves. First was Jacob, the oldest at age 19. He had come home for a visit from college. And then it was Anna, 18, also in college. Then me, then the twins Liam and Belle, both 14, then the youngest, 11 year old Kory. 

Finally, it was my grandparents, who we called Mimi and Pops. They had lived on the top floor, and that was one of the floors completely decimated by the blast. There body's had never been found, most likely pulverized. All I had found to put in the grave's were some pictures I managed to save. I felt the hot tears fall down my cheeks slow at first, then faster. I pulled off my black athletic bag and brought out a large bouquet of flowers, mostly roses and lilies with some lilac and a few sprigs of baby's breath. I carefully took out a few flowers and placed them on my grandfather grave, then my grandmothers. I did this to every grave, still crying. I remembered the man who had done the service, he told me I shouldn't be sad, that they were in a better place. I really hoped he was right. If they were there, I knew I needed to get there as well. 

I took the few flowers, 2 roses a lily, one lilac and one sprig of baby's breath and carried them with me out of the cemetery. I then hurried across the street to get to a cab, then headed for my house. It was another apartment, but this time bigger. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a large great room. Since I almost never had company, I had turned the bonus room of the house (not a bedroom) into an office where I did my work from home. 

I arrived home at 6 or so, and flipped the lights on into the white walled room. The few chairs and one couch I had didn't take up much space, and the kitchen was sleek black quartz and two tone black and white counters. I had upped my salary just enough so that I could put away 50,000 a week. Meaning that by the time I had been doing this for the last four months, even if I sold the company and kept none of the profits, I would be able to live for the next 120 years very comfortably. 

I quickly pulled together some leftovers of Chinese and sat down at the small table on the back wall. My living room was divided by a partial wall to the kitchen, and on the left of the kitchen was my small dinning room. Off the living room was a hallway leading to my office and the two bedrooms and bathrooms. 

I thought some as I ate. I needed to make sure my bills were paid, and I had to send someone to Washington D.C to talk about installing the new high security detection units or SDU's in all major airports in the U.S. I also had to think about getting a new utility belt, and a few other things. I recently had reengineered my stuff. I had made a full set of armor, which I only would use in bad emergencies. I had made the right glove go all the way up my shoulder, and the boots were also up to my knees. They were also sleeker, a single layer and body tight. They were all painted a glossy dark blue, which I liked much better than the kind of bright purple. 

As I thought, a loud explosion rocked the room slightly. I jumped up and looked out. Someone was having a field day with Black Panthers house. I could see smoke rising from it through the window, but I was to close and to high to see who it was. I dropped the food and ran to my bag. I grabbed out the gloves and put them on, slipping of my shoes and putting on the boots. I also put on my new mask, which was the same glossy dark blue and had half a back, not just one strap. It still let my hair flow though, which I loved. I ran out of the house, and onto the balcony. I then began talking to the virtual assistant, the one and only SIN. I threw on the metal utility belt loaded with guns, larger disks, two energy swords from some of MODAKs old robots, and a few other things. 

"SIN, what's going on down there?" A moment later, he shot something back to me. 

"It appears that someone is attacking the home of the Wakandan King, but who it is I don't know." I didn't need that. I let the newly installed boosters in my boots activate, and I headed down toward the scene. 

No one was in the house, Black Panther was gone in Wakanda at the time. I knew that the person in the building was probably after viburnum or something only Wacanda has. I hit the ground and bolted into the house to see just who was attacking. It was MODAK. 

"Ew, creep fest much." I slipped around him and headed toward the stairs. Just then, something picked up the attention of my warning system. Someone was behind me. I looked back to see Enchantress right behind me. 

"Oh, a little child, are you lost?" She held up her hands as they glowed bright green and I dodged some sort of magic she had. 

"I'm not lost lady. But you're about to be." MODAK suddenly just disappeared. "What the..." Enchantress cackled at me. 

"That was a mere distraction. I was hopping the real Avengers would show up, but I guess it's just you today. No matter, I'll still destroy you." I gulped and let one of my disks into my right hand. 

"Never," I let the disk fly, and she destroyed it with her magic. I pulled out an energy gun and shot it multiple times. Enchantress simply telaported away in green fire and reappeared 4 feet away. 

"Is this all you have? Little toys?" I held out my right hand.

"Nah, I've got worse." Out of the finger tips came a white energy shot, which hit Enchantress head on. She fell to the floor and grimaced. I walked up to her and activated one of the orange energy blades. I put my foot on her back and put the sword to her neck. 

"Why are you here? What do you want?" She laughed. 

"I was brought here to fetch the Avengers, but since they never showed..." She suddenly turned into green fire and I jumped back. She cackled as the fire disappeared. "I'll have to come another day." Her voice was gone. I quickly went the rest of the way up the stairs and retrieved my disk, slipping it back into the palm. Behind me I heard a gun click and a bow draw back. 

"Put your hands up!" I knew who the voice belonged to, Captain America. I turned the voice unit on and switched it to Tony Starks voice as I did so, turning around slowly. 

"Aw, it's such a shame I'm not the crook." Everyone gaped as I finished my turn. Literally everyone was here. The original Avengers, the back up Avengers, and even Black Panther had made it. 

"Why are you using friend Tony's voice?" I switched it to Captain Marvels voice. 

"Hey, it's just for fun." Captain Marvel growled. 

"That's my voice kid, give it back." I then turned the unit back to the original distortion setting, basically Kylo Ren's helmet but a little bit higher. 

"I stopped Enchantress and sent her back to Asguard. She was looking for you by the way. And nothing was stolen, your welcome Tachala." I walked down the steps and pushed past Captain America, hitting his shoulder not so unintentionally. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Ms. Marvel put a large hand in front of me. "How can we trust her?" 

"I am trying to find out who she is..." Vision floated still for a moment. " I can find no voice match, and no DNA match either." I chuckled. 

"That's the point. No one, good or bad, can know who I really am. And your lucky I literally live right above this place, or you may have gotten here and whatever the Enchantress was gonna do to you was gonna happen." I pushed my way past Wasp and Antman, then out the door. 

"What's that on the wall?" Black Panther asked. 

"It's a repulser mark. Sorry. I'll pay for it." 

"You have repulsers?" Captain America walked into the door way. 

"You see this?" I pointed to a small rectangular piece on my right shoulder. "This is my power supply for my repulsers. Again, I'll pay for the damage, just give me a phone number or something." I activated the boosters and flew off, talking a little loop to throw them off. 

A few hours later, I walked back into my apartment, the mask off and in my left hand. I flipped the lights back on. But I didn't remember turning them off.  
"Somethings wrong," I put the mask on and held out my right hand, ready to strike. My house had been cleaned up, the dinner dishes gone and the dishwasher running. The pillows and papers and such that had been strewn all over the living area where back on the couch and the papers were in a neat pile on the glass coffee table. 

"Yeah, something's definitely wrong." I walked over to the piles and scanned the apartment. No bombs or anything, but a thermal scan revealed foot prints left only a few hours before, literally minutes after I had left the Wakandan building. 

On top of the stack of papers was a note. 

Chrome,  
Yeah, we know your name, that's not the point. We need your help, we know that you had to have  
some way to make the repulser work without an arc reactor, and without Tony.  
You have to have some sort of good tech skills, and we need your help with something Falcon hasn't even  
been able to crack. If you are willing, come to the new Avengers base outside town  
by midnight.  
P.S: You don't have to pay for the repulser damage, since it's the only damage we found. 

This was creepy. Someone had come into my home, left this, and cleaned up. I figured it was the Avengers, I mean, who else knew about the repulser mark. I considered my options. I decided I'd go, maybe get something out of this. I quickly changed and grabbed one of my private inventions, a hover skate board. I got on it and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I now this is late. Can I make up for it with a double update?
> 
> (Yes I'm aware that it rhymed)


	6. No One May Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the double update. Sorry I didn't update on time!

No One May Kiss Me.

I arrived at the Avengers base about 9:45 ish. I landed near one of the first doors and grabbed the board, carrying it under my left arm. There were plenty of doors in this place I could look through, so I needed to get going. I went from door to door forever trying to find one that lead into the base. I finally got a response at the last door. It opened to reveal Hawkeye leaning against the door frame. 

"Well, look who decided to show up." I rolled my eyes. 

"Why am I hear?" My voice sounded way to deep, like Kylo Ren's when he was in his helmet. I quickly began fiddling with the controls while Hawkeye chuckled.   
"Oh my gosh. That was hilarious! Do it again!" I internally face palmed and rolled my eyes again. 

"Shut up. No." Hawkeye's laughter died down and he led me inside. The base had a lot of metal in it's construction, but had a homey feel to it. There were desks and doors around every corner and in every hall. I had SIN track where I went so I wouldn't get lost. 

"How do you not get lost down here?" My voice unit had shorted out, so I just talked in my normal voice. 

"Practice, lot's and lot's of it." We entered a large open room I assumed was the command center. There were desks, chairs, and holo displays dancing around the room. Falcon, Ms. Marvel, Captain America, Vision, Antman, Wasp, Hulk, and a few others were milling around, most of them at computers. 

"I got the chrome dome." Hawkeye was starting to tick me off. I slipped the gun off my belt and held it to his head. 

"You call me chrome dome one more time you'll be buried right next to my grandparents." Hawkeye threw his hands up and several people got up out of chair. 

"Easy kid," Captain America said, holding his shield at ready. "You're not here to hurt anyone." I felt a tug at my heart, and I knew I needed to say something. 

"Last time I checked, I don't have any ties to any of you. Unless you count Kamala over there, we shared a French class." Ms. Marvel looked at me strangely. 

"How did you recognize me?" 

"I didn't, SIN did." I pointed to my glossy helmet. 

"Sin?" Vision asked. "You mean a wrong doing, as called by many religious denominations?" I shook my head. 

"SIN stands for Systematic Interpretation Nero Processer. I call it SIN. He's in my helmet." Vision nodded, and Cap put away his shield. 

"And now to tell you why your here." 

"Yes," I said, leaning on one of the metal desks. "Why am I here. And don't say it's because of something stupid like taking Hawkeyes donuts or invading Wakanda. I've never left the country." Black Panther who had just entered stopped in his tracks. 

"Leave my country out of this." I chuckled. 

"Gladly. So why am I here?" Falcon turned around. He had aged a lot since I saw him last. 

"Dude, what the heck happened to you?" He sighed. 

"I was sent forward in time and spent many years there, although you didn't spend nearly as much time in your own time. Wasp and Vision saved me. Any way, we need your help reassembling a piece of tech that will bring back Tony." I shook my head, standing up straight. 

"Whoa. Tony Stark. Iron Man, party boy, and the least considerate of the Avengers? Since when did you think I'd help you with this? I can't even construct a Lego set without making sure the instructions are right." 

"Uh, there are no instructions. All we have are pictures and fragments." I smiled under the mask. 

"I can work with that. What's the biggest piece." Antman gave me a small splinter of the thing. 

"Um, can I see pictures." A blonde lady who had entered walked over to the computer Cap was at and pulled up a picture. I shook my head. 

"You don't need that thing. If I'm right, then you could just track his signatures and bring him back via a tether." I began tying fiercely at the computer nearest to me. "Wasn't he possessed by Ultron when he was sent there." 

"Yeah, but the virus should be dead, right?" Ms. Marvel seemed optimistic, but for being maybe a few months apart from me, she didn't get the stakes. 

"I'm not taking that chance. Hold on." I pulled out two of my disks and began tampering with them. A moment later, I put them into my pocket and kept typing. A few minutes later, I looked over at Falcon. 

"Did you ever have contact with him? That may be the only was to find him again." Falcon tacked away at his computer for a moment. 

"I may be able to get ahold of him, but I'm not sure for how long." 

"I just need it enough to get a reading on his location, so maybe twenty seconds." Falcon nodded. 

"Alright." He typed for a moment, then turned on the radio. "Let's hope this works." A second later, the radio sputtered to life, and someone was talking. 

"Uh, who's calling?" I jumped back, falling over and landing on my but, causing Hawkeye, Hulk, Wasp, Antman, and Captain Marvel to laugh. 

"Haha, very funny." I got up and walked back to my computer. 

"Stark, if you can here me, don't panic. My name is Chrome, and I'm going to get you out of there." A set of numbers popped up on my screen, and I punched them in.   
"Uh, should I be worried about this?" Captain America chuckled. 

"Nah. She'll do fine." 

"When you come back, you'll be reassembled atom by atom. The only way I can do this is by a tether that has connected to you. When you come in, the Ultron virus may activate, so you need to fight it as long as you can. I should have the things I need to stabilize and destroy it." 

"Did she just say Ultron," I hit a button. 

"He's going to start reassembling, we'll lose radio contact right about... now." Suddenly, the radio died, and a light formed a few feet behind me. It took a little bit, but it looked as if Iron Man's feet were standing there. 

"Whoa," Kamala gapped. I smiled. 

"Yeah, cool. Now get everyone in here. I only have to anti-virus disks so you have to stall him for as long as possible." 

"Why can't you do it as his chest reassembles?" Vision answered Hulks question. 

"He won't be fully present until he has fully reassembled." I nodded. 

"And that's why." The rest of the Avengers, basically like 3 people plus Wanda and Pietro Maximoff ran in. 

"The Maximoff twins? What are you doing here?" Wanda gave me a weird look. 

"We're staying here until S.H.E.I.L.D comes to take us to the new training facility." Pietro replied. "And what are you doing here, who ever you are." 

"I'm bring Stark back, so be prepared for him to turn into an Ultron possesses man within 20 seconds of being fully here." That shut them up. I carefully watched to make sure the atoms realigned correctly. 

10 minutes, then 20, then 30, 40, 50, and then an hour. It took forever for Stark to reassemble. Thor was getting anxious and nearly destroyed the computer I had used to bring him back. I nearly had to sedate him, but luckily he and Hulk went outside for a little "friendly sparring". We could hear them inside the building.   
Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and everyone covered their eyes, except vision. After the light died down, I looked back to see Iron Man standing there, completely unharmed. 

"Tony," Captain America got up. 

"Wait. Hold on." Suddenly, Iron Man grabbed his head and started yelping. "Knew it." I pulled out one of the two anti-virus disks. Almost everyone in the room charged and pinned Iron Man to the ground, making my work a whole lot easier. I walked up to him holding the disk. 

"You'll be back in a moment Iron Man." I threw the disk hard into his arc reactor. He screamed, and his eyes burned white. I turned away for a moment, and when I looked back I couldn't believe my eyes. 

Iron Man was completely fine. 

"Tony?" Captain America cautiously walked toward Stark, his shield at ready. I pulled out one of the guns from my belt and held it ready. 

"Cap? What's going on?" Captain America smiled ear to ear and put his shield away, helping Stark to his feet. The room erupted in clapping and I leaned against the wall, smiling under the mask. Everyone went up to see Stark, and I just watched, feeling a pit open up in my gut again. The same hole I used to feel in the first few months after my family's death. 

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but I should probably head home." Stark looked over at me and stopped dead. 

"Who's she?" I started at him. 

"Um, I'm the one who got you out of that unstable dimension." Iron Man broke out of the circle and put down his mask. 

"You save me." I opened the bottom part of my mask, revealing my mouth and nose, similar to Captain Marvels mask. 

"Yeah, your welcome." He walked right up to me, and I backed up against the wall. 

"No, I have to thank you..." He leaned in, and I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach. I had no idea what made me do it, but I punched him in the face. He feel back and nearly hit his head. 

"What was that for?" He yelled. A few people ran over to help him. 

"Uh, he was trying to Kiss me! I would not like him to do that!" I started to head for the door. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Vision and Wasp ran over to the computers and furiously typed on them. 

"What's going on?" Captain Marvel slid her mask on. 

"There's been an attack at Panther's house. We need to get there now." A video was going, and I saw that the surrounding buildings where in flames or falling apart.   
"We need to help the people too!" Ms. Marvel ran out, followed by everyone else in the room. I quickly followed, hoping to not get lost. Everyone got a ride and headed for the city. I watched them go, then hoped on my ride and followed suit.


	7. Moving in with the Avengers

We arrived within 10 minutes, but didn't find the vandals. All we found was the destruction. 

"There is one con to this job," Ms. Marvel whispered under her breath. "We're always the clean up crew." I rolled my eyes. 

"You could've been me." Falcon shot me a sidelong glance. 

"And what's so bad about being you?" I pointed up to a building that was blown in half. 

"On the 14th floor, my apartment, the one with the white walls and a hallway being like the only thing intact, that's mine." The two turned and looked at me. 

"Wow. Sorry about that." Ms. Marvel apologized. 

"It's fine. I'll just have to stay in a hotel for a few days. And get some more clothes. Although it maybe stable enough to go up there and get some of my stuff." Vison floated over to me. 

"Do you have any pets?" I shook my head. "Any valuables?" 

"Unless you count my work laptop." 

"Any family." My heart turned to stone and I choked up audibly. Vision cocked his head and Ms. Marvel stopped lifting the chunk of concrete. 

"No..." My voice waivered, and I quickly recomposed my self. "No. I don't. They died a year ago today." Captain America over heard and walked over. 

"What happened? Pardon me if you don't want to talk about it." I looked at him, then back up at my damage apartment. 

"I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe later." Captain America was motioned over by the rest of his Avengers team. 

"Cap," Black Widow began. "She seems really upset." He nodded. 

"I probably shouldn't have done that." Iron Man shook his head. 

"She seemed like she would be okay talking about it later." Hawkeye looked up at the ruined apartment buildings. 

"Didn't she shy her apartment was destroyed?" Everyone stood dumbfounded for a moment, then a few shook their heads. 

"Seems like she has it rough right now." Hulk said quietly. 

"Yeah, maybe we could help her out," Captain America broke out of the huddle and approached me. "Hey, Chrome." I turned around to see him. 

"Yeah?" He stopped for a moment, then continued. 

"I was wondering. Since you don't really have a place to stay right now, and since Kamala doesn't have anyone her own age to hang out with, maybe you would like to stay with us, just until you get back on your feet?" I considered his offer. 

"Um, okay. As long as Wanda and Pietro are moving out soon." He chuckled. 

"They get picked up tomorrow." I nodded. 

"Okay then. I'll come for a few days. Right now, I was wondering if someone could help me get up to my apartment, I have some stuff I want to see if I can get." He nodded. 

"Maybe you can get in on the other side, use the fire escaped. I shook my head. 

"The fire escaped was on the side that got destroyed." 

"Oh." Ms. Marvel walked over. 

"I could lift you up, if that's what you want." I smiled under the mask. 

"Thanks." She made her hand bigger and I got on. She then lifted me up to the hallway, and I climbed in. I waved to let her know I was in, then walked down the hall. I quickly entered my office to see it a little shaken up, but nothing damage. I grabbed a few bags from my room and put in some pieces of tech, my laptops ( I have two), other devices, some paper work, and a small scanner I had been working on. I then ran into my room and took out several back packs and duffel bags.   
A lot of my clothes had been destroyed by a fire, so I took what little clothes I still had and the few pairs of shoes I could salvage. I then grabbed a few toiletries ( not like there where other girls at the base) and my jewelry and a few other things. I then raided the book shelf and desk and filled up a whole duffle bag with that stuff alone. However, after transferring my stuff, I only had two duffels and a smaller backpack. I then walked out into the hallway and waved. Ms. Marvel sent her hand up and I came down. Iron Man eyed my luggage. 

"That's all?" I shook my head yes. 

"Most of my clothes where destroyed in a fire. Everything else I don't really need." He nodded then motioned toward the flying car. 

"Just put your stuff in there." I put the two duffle bags on and then slung the backpack on my back. I got back on my hover board and followed the rest of the people to the Avengers base. 

We soon arrived back at the base. Black Widow was at the trunk and handed me my luggage. She gave me a small smile I was pretty sure was caused by pity. I nodded then went inside. 

Captain Marvel threw her mask across the room as I entered. Hulk was lying on the couch and Vision was heading toward his charging station. Ms. Marvel held her mask in her hand as Wanda and Pietro argued back and forth. She saw me standing there and walked over. 

"So, you're Chrome, right?" I nodded. 

"Uh, yeah. That's me." She smiled. 

"I'm Kamala. Well, Cap already told you that." I looked around at all the superheroes, immediately feeling a little uncomfortable. It had been pretty recent, okay like a year, since the Winter Soldier had been put into a cryogenic freeze. Right after my encounter with them actually. I was getting a little worried about taking off my mask, especially since I had some dirt with at least 3 of the people in the room. 

"Yeah, I heard. So, where am I gonna sleep?" Kamala stopped for a moment, then resumed. 

"Oh, you'll sleep across from me I think. Come on." She led me back toward a hallway. "I'm taking Chrome to the room across from mine, so it's not vacant anymore." No one seemed to be paying attention to her, everyone was glued to Iron Man though. Kamala turned with a sigh and walked down the long hallway. Some of the doors had signs or decals that showed the owner. Captain America had a shield painted on his door, as well as I name plate reading Steve Rodgers. Hulks door had a sign that read Bruce Banner, and Captain Marvel had a pretty cool purple orb and the name Carol Danvers on a plate on her door. 

Kamala's was the last door on the left side of the hall. Across from her door was an unmarked gray one. She went into that room and revealed a large bedroom. It was probably meant to hold a lot more people, but they apparently weren't going to do that. The room had gray metal walls like the rest of the base, with a bed in the right corner facing toward the door. There was a desk on the opposite wall along with a chest at the foot of the bed. There was a bathroom and a walk in closet that were about the same size, but I didn't need much else. 

On the far left wall was nothing. When I walked up to it, the wall turned into a large tv screen. I jumped back and Kamala giggled. 

"Pretty cool. Not really sure what it's for, but It's kinda neat." I nodded and rubbed my wrist, then threw my two duffle bags on the bed. "If you need anything, let me know." Kamala waved then walked out. I watched the door slide close as she left. I then opened up the duffle bag containing my clothes. There wasn't much, 10 or 15 wadded up shirts, 8 or 10 pairs of pants, plenty of undies and socks, a few jackets and sweatshirts, some shorts, a few tank tops, some kami's and other undergarments. I only had salvaged 4 pairs of shoes, 5 including the ones I was wearing. I opened the second one held mostly paper work and some other tech, but at the bottom I found some other clothes and some books. I opened up the backpack to reveal everting else, except the toiletries, which I had to dig around in the first duffle bag for. 

I folded up the clothes and put them in the chest since I didn't have to much. They fit with plenty of room in the chest, and I place my shoes on top of everything. I also put a few pieces of tech, just my utility belt and a newer prototype of the boosters I had used about four months before. I then put my paper work and laptops on the desk, along with the remaining tech. I put the books against the wall on the desk, and stacked the rest on the chest. 

I heard the hiss of my door opening and looked back to see who it was. It was Captain America, clad in a lose gray t-shirt, sweats, and socks. 

"Hello," I muttered. I'd only ever seen Captain America in his suit, never in what I thought was work out clothes. He rubbed his eyes. 

"Hey. I was just checking in. I think everyone else is going to bed, so I think you should to." He noticed one of the books I had on the chest and grabbed it. "Ten True Tales of World War II by Allan Zullo? What is this, easy reading?" I nodded and grabbed the book from his hand. 

"Yeah, I got it when I was like 12. I have plenty of bigger books." I took several books from the stack and showed them to him. They were all about World War II. Most of the books in my collection where about wars, sci-fi, or how to build stuff. I had a few art books in the 30 or so books I managed to bring with me. "I like reading about it, I had some family who was in the war." He smiled. 

"Really. Who where they?" I shook my head. 

"You wouldn't know them. One worked from here, my great grandma Miller. One was a bomber navigator, great grandpa Miller, and the other was in the North Dakota National Guard, he worked as cook in a P.O.W. camp near the end of the war." I brought out 3 worn out purple folders from the paper work. "These are all about them sir, if you want to read them." He looked at the first one. 

"These are very interesting. And, call me Steve, or Cap." I nodded. 

"Okay." He held the folders in his hand, then looked at me. 

"Why don't you take of the helmet?" I froze dead on the inside. I didn't know how to argue with him. Slowly, I reached up and pulled off the helmet. I bit my lip as he looked my over. Suddenly, he gasped. 

"You're that kid who stopped me and Hawkeye from chasing that Inhuman, what was your name?" 

"Shilloh. Shilloh Miller." My secret had been revealed. Perfect. He nodded.

"What did you do to your hair?" I started blankly at him for a moment. 

"Um, I stopped you guys and kicked the Winter Soldier and threw a brick at Iron Man, and you're not mad? You're just asking what I did to my hair?" He chuckled again.   
"Is that to much to ask?" I shook my head. 

"No, it's just that... I didn't expect you to show me mercy." He chuckled again. 

"Hey, no harm no foul." I smiled. 

"I got it redone. It's actually the color I was born with now." He smiled then yawned. 

"Well, it's about 1:30, so I suggest you get some sleep." I giggled and nodded. 

"Yeah, I am kinda tired. Not like I drink coffee." He laughed. 

"Okay, you have a good night." 

"You to Cap." He smiled then walked out of the door, clutching the folders. I turned out the lights (part of the reason for the display in the left wall) and went to bed.   
Needless to say, I feel asleep in 5 seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, criticism is always welcome. I've been quarantined until my Covid test gets back at least, so I need the social interaction!


	8. Your not Supposed to Die before Breakfast

I woke up at about 8:15 the next morning to a loud crash outside my door. I jumped straight out of bed and was nearly at the door before I remembered where I was. 'Probably the Hulk.' I yawned and tried to go back to sleep, but after about 5 minutes I gave up.

I showered and got dressed. (Above) I wore a Star Wars t-shirt, blue denim shorts, blue and black Nike sneakers, a red and blue bead bracelet, and was going to put on a light blue bandana, but for now I had it in my hand. I walked out and nearly ran right into Hulk running away from a training drone. I thought. I quickly ducked back into my room and waited until the door closed before I breathed. 

"Oh god. I'm never gonna make it out of here alive." I grabbed my mask, which I had condensed to just the mouth and nose piece, and mu utility belt. I just put on the two guns (which I turned to stun) and a some little throwing things in a hip quiver. They were kind of like Hawkeyes arrows in a way since they did different stuff, but they were meant for throwing. I peeked out the door, and seeing no intimate danger, I sprinted down the hall before the situation could change. Turns out I sprinted the wrong way, because no one was in the area I had come in the night before. I quickly sprinted down the hallway again and entered the kitchen. 

There where several people sitting around eating pancakes while Ms. Marvel made them. I carefully clipped the mask to my belt and stuffed the bandana in my pocket. I walked over to the island and grabbed a plate and two pancakes before I could get killed. I then sat down at the only open spot at the table in-between Captain Marvel (who was still in her pajamas) and a fully suited Hawkeye. 

"Well, if it isn't the newbie. How'd you sleep." I glared at him. 

"I nearly got killed trying to leave my room. There is a reason I'm wearing a utility belt." I motioned with my hand to my waist. He nodded and took another bite.  
"So. Is not wike you oulda gotten kiwed." I put my mask on to avoid getting contaminated by flying pancake. 

"Whatever." I took of the mask and looked around. The walls where white in here. The cabinets where black with black counters. It looked like they were trying to imitate a black and white photo. 

"By Odens beard!" Thor's voice blasted through the kitchen. I instinctually ducked and with good reason. Thor jumped over the table a moment later, spilling the plates. 

"Thor!" Captain Marvel stood up and looked him in the eye. "Seriously!!" Thor blushed a little bit. 

"I am sorry friend Carol, I didn't mean to inconvenience your breakfast." Stark, who was leaning against the back set of cabinets and eating a bowl of ceral, butted in.  
"Thor, next time just don't jump over anything with people around or on it." I looked to see my pancakes on the floor. Kamala groaned and set some more on the island. 

"Be careful guys, I don't have to much batter left." I nodded, then walked over and got two more. 

"Thanks Kamala." She nodded then turned back to the pancakes. 

"So, kid," Falcon looked over at me. "What's with you? I mean, you where able to do something not even I could do. How did you do it?" I shifted in my seat. 

"I really don't know. I knew that there had to be a way to get his location, and with a little bit of basic teleportation theory, I was able to bring him back atom by atom." Several people looked at me with blank stares. 

"Uh, English please?" Hawkeye asked. I chuckled as I put whipped cream on my pancake. 

"I found where he was, and slowly teleported him back here." Hawkeye nodded then went back to eating. Black Widow turned to me and noticed my utility belt.  
"Are those old S.H.E.I.L.D guns?" I nodded. 

"They're based off S.H.E.I.L.D designs, but I've done some work on them. They have like 4 different modes and can be used as bombs if I reconfigure them a little bit." Hulk looked at me. 

"So, you would blow up your guns?" I nodded. 

"Uh, I can always make more." Stark looked at me from the island. 

"You seem pretty tech savvy kid. What do you do with tech?" I looked over at him. 

"Uh, I run Shi Tech." Everyone again looked at me. Kamala spoke first. 

"You're Shilloh Miller? No way! I have the original homework helper! You are so cool!" I shook my head. 

"I'm just using my brain. But I'll leave the mass production of weapons to you Stark." Falcon, Widow, Hawkeye, Panther, Captain America, and Captain Marvel broke out laughing. Hulk grabbed a few pancakes and ran off again. I quickly finished up and put my dishes in the sink. 

"I'm gonna go to a parkour course a little ways away. If anyone want's to come, you can come." I started to walk out, and heard footsteps behind me. Kamala came running up behind me. 

"I'll come to, just let me get changed." She rushed into her room and I grabbed my hoverboard. Kamala came out wearing a red t-shirt and blue athletic shorts with black sneakers. 

"Uh, can you drive?" Her face fell. 

"No, can you?" I nodded. 

"Do you guys have an actual car around here?" She shook her head. 

"No, just the flying car. Can you fly it?" I shook my head. 

"Probably not." 

"But I can." I looked back to see Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel, Captain America, Antman, and Wasp. They where all in normal clothes. "I'll drive us. But we may need to cut back on one." Antman pulled out his helmet, as did Wasp. 

"We'll make room." Widow nodded then showed us into the car. She started it up and the two insect hero's went super small in the back seat with me and Kamala. Black Widow drove, and everyone else was in the middle. 

We arrived at the parkour park in about 30 minutes. It was already opened and there were several people already practicing. The park looked like an America Ninja Warrior course, but a lot bigger. Black Widow parked the car behind some tree's and we walked into the park. I put down my water bottle and ran over to the first obstacle, a series of angled wooden platforms resembled the floating steps. 

"What is this?" Captain America looked at Captain Marvel. 

"Uh, I think it's for training for a tv show called American Ninja Warrior." 

"What's that show about, Carol?" Captain Marvel responded again. 

"It's a bunch of people who run an obstacle course, and the best 100 compete on Mount. Madoriama in Las Vegas." Hawkeye nodded. 

"A lot of people do it, it's pretty popular. They also have people from the show who do Team Ninja Warrior and some Spartan Race Challenge." Everyone looked at Hawkeye. "What, I watched the show. It's interesting, and funny." I stopped on the platform between obstacles. 

"We are here to do something, not stand around!" Kamala ran over and tried the first obstacle. She did it pretty well, even without her powers. Everyone else quickly joined in. We had a blast, and returned to Avengers Base 2 hours later. 

When we reentered, Cap stopped me. 

"I should probably give these back to you." He handed me back the folders. "These are really cool." I smiled and headed back to my room. 

"Thanks." 

"So, do you have a military family?" I nodded. 

"My dad and all his siblings where in the military, and so was my older brother Jacob. He was on leave when he died." I clamed up, not wanting to appear weak. Cap grabbed my shoulder. 

"It's okay. Maybe later you could tell me about him." I nodded, grateful that he wasn't going to make me cry. I headed into my room and sat down to some work. All in all, this had been okay so far. 

\---- Key word so far---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter will be some pretty big plot/climax stuff. Just bear with me.


	9. London Bridge is FALLING Down (in New York!!)

"Okay? Where are my pop tarts!" Hulk yelled. This was how I woke up on day seven of my stay with the Avengers. I threw the white pillow back over my head and tried to go back to sleep. It lasted literally 10 seconds before Kamala walked in fully dressed and ready for school. 

"Hey, are you taking me or what?" I rolled out of bed and walked into my closet. 

"Give me ten minutes." Kamala smiled then left. I quickly threw on a tank top, jeans, gray slip-on shoes, and braided my hair as I walked out the door. I headed into the kitchen to find Kamala sitting at the table waiting for me. There was a bowl of cereal sitting on the island with my name on it. Literally. Someone had put a note on my bowl with my name and the o as a heart. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bowl. 

"Come on Kamala." I headed out and got into the car I had found. It was a small orange truck with the license plate Veyniac, probably from someone who read Michael Vey. Kamala hoped on the passenger side and I got in and started the car. 

I pulled up in the parking lot of her school. "Okay, I'm picking you up at 4:30, don't be late." She nodded and ran inside. I waited a minute then headed out of the lot. I drove for about 10 minutes and arrived at Shi Tech's headquarters. I had a few things I needed to do and then I was leaving. 

I was hit with the hustle of the building as I walked in. The inside was a clean crisp white and the waiting area had plenty of different colored furniture. I walked straight to the elevator and headed up to my office on the top floor. I was greeted by my secretary, Josh Livingston. He was a stocky man who always wore suits, even on casual days. 

"Why are you wearing that?" He spits out the word. I chuckled. 

"Josh, I may be a business owner, but I'm 17. Let me be a kid!" I walked into my office. It was a crisp white with a large window overlooking the above ground subway bridge so many people used, especially right now. Suddenly, I heard a muffled boom, boom! I shot up and looked down to see the bridge in smoke and ruin. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Hawkeye. 

"What is wrong with you!" He yelled as soon as he picked up. 

"Downtown metro bridge just blew up! Get down here quick! And bring my gear, it's in my room." I shut off the phone and closed my computer. I bolted out of the office and toward the elevator. 

"Ms. Miller!" Josh yelled. 

"Josh! Call the police!" I ran down into the elevator and rode down to the bottom floor. Outside, employs watched as Hydra goons attacked the city. The Avengers were already at work. A small black bag was just outside the door. I grabbed it and looked inside. My gear was in there, thank goodness. I quickly slipped it on and ran out.  
"What happened?" Widow yelled. I kicked one of the goons in the leg and stunned him with my gun. I pulled out my new throwing sticks kind of like Hawkeye's arrow, but for throwing. They were black shafted and the tips were usually blue. 

"The metro bridge blew up..." Suddenly, a train horn sounded. "Oh great! Another train!" Hulk ran over and got onto the track. 

"Got it!" Suddenly, SIN let out a little warning. 

"Hulk, get off the bridge, it's unstable!" All the Avengers had run over and were trying to help. Kamala ran up behind me a moment later. 

"What's going on?" 

"The bridge is going to come down on them!" Suddenly, the train went over, and the bridge collapsed. The force threw me and Kamala back nearly 30 feet. 

I was out for a moment, but when I came to, I saw my mask a few feet away. My face was smudged in ash and covered in scrapes, the same as my left arm and some of my legs. 

"No..." I looked at the rubble pile and put on my helmet. 

"SIN, scan for life," Tears began to form in my eyes. 

"No life detected Shilloh." I began to feel the tears fall. 

"SIN, rescan!" 

"There is no one there!" 

"No!" I screamed. Kamala put her hand on my shoulder. 

"We need to go." Slowly, we walked away. I don't know why I felt this way, but I felt like I had died all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I just realized how short this is.  
> Okay, so here's what's happening. I'm updating my stories now, so that even if I can't update next week, then I'll only have like 2 days between updates rather than like, a week and a half.  
> Critiques and criticism always welcome. Anyway, thanks for listening to ma Ted Talk and thanks for readin'!


	10. "Did He Just Say Hail Hydra!!!!"

For the next month, all Kamala and I did was help out and watch the news. No one knew where the Avengers had gone. They're bodies had disappeared from the rubble pile. No one knew where. Captain America's hand had been above the rubble pile one day, and the next it was gone, the rubble shifted and the pile strewn. The bodies disappeared the day the bridge collapsed is what we had been told. 

We had been brought artifacts from the rubble. Cap's shield, a piece from Captain Marvels costume. One of Black Widows gun. Part of Iron Man's face mask. Wasp and Antman's helmets. Black Panthers necklace. Hawkeye's bow cocked and loaded. 

On the 32nd day of the bodies disappearance, I was looking through data I had collected on the disappearance. Kamala had school off due to parent teacher conferences. It was a clear and sunny Monday morning, but my mood didn't match. We had been called out on a few different assignments, but nothing two big. I'd worked with Spider Man and Songbird at one point, but we usually worked alone. 

"Hey," Kamala picked up Hawkeye's bow. "Why is this cocked and loaded?" I shook my head and turned away from the computer in the main area. 

"That was the way they found it." She looked at me. 

"Hawkeye was trapped under the rubble, his bow should have been destroyed." My eyes lit up. 

"You're right. Then that means..." I typed something into the computer. "Someone planted it." 

"But why would some one..." Just then, one of the alarms went off. I quickly glanced through the warnings and put up a video feed. 

"Is that..." I nodded. 

"That's the same metro bridge that blew up a month ago. Come on!" I grabbed my helmet from the table and slapped on my gloves, boots, and belt. I threw my shoes into my room and grabbed my hoverboard, then headed out. Kamala jumped into her costume then got into the flying car and followed me. 

We reached the bridge in 5 minutes. No one was there, and people where running everywhere. The train was dangling off the side and the replacement bridge was in in danger of collapsing. 

"Ms. Marvel you need to get the train back up!" I yelled. I started my playlist in my helmet and began running around and seeing how people where doing. As I inspected one of the pillars, I saw a Hydra branded bomb on the support column. 

"Oh crap." There was 20 second to detonation. "Get out of here, It's gonna blow!" People ran panicking and screaming away. Just then, I saw a little kid fall down.   
"SIN, insert wireless headphones!" SIN inserted the headphones as "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons started. I pulled off the helmet and put it on the kids head, shoving him out of the way as the bridge exploded in a fiery inferno. I flew back nearly 40 feet and nearly hit my head. I was again covered in ash smudges, cuts, and a few bruises. I'm glad the earphone where in, because my helmet was nearly long gone. The kid threw it off and bolted away. 

"You okay?" Ms. Marvel ran over and helped me up. 

"Hydra's behind this, but who..." As I put my helmet back on, an arrow whizzed right past me. I looked back at the bridge to see a fire bank and from it came 10 to 12 people. They all wore different clothes, but I was pretty sure I knew exactly who they were. 

"Is that?" Ms. Marvel screamed. I couldn't move. The song restarted as I looked on. She was pointing to a person who looked exactly like Captain Marvel, except that her blue was black and the gold in her costume was silver. Another person looked like Iron Man, but with black not yellow. 

"Why did it have to be this song!" I pulled out one of my throwing spikes and aimed. Just then, a black shield grazed my shoulder. I fell back and looked up to see it fly over me. It had a Hydra symbol on it. I quickly got up to see some one who looked like Captain America in the middle of the people. 

"Cap?" I asked. He looked me dead in the eye and then said this: 

"Hail Hydra." 

"What the mhmmhmh. Not gonna curse not gonna curse..." 

"Did he just say Hail Hydra?" I looked up to see Spider Man coming down. I looked back at Captain Hydra, was what I was calling him. He had an all black suit with the Hydra logo on the front. His shield also bore the Hydra logo. 

"Spider Man! Help!" Ms. Marvel yelled. Just then, both Hulk and Red Hulk jumped us. 

"Crap! Run!!" I scrambled away and tried to make sure that no one was following me. I pulled out a green tipped spike (it looks like Hawkeyes arrow just minus the fletching) and threw it at Hulk. It missed him and nearly hit Kamala. 

"We need more help!" I yelled. Just then, a man in a black trench coat and an eye patch attacked me. 

"Nick Fury!!" Spider Man yelled. Fury pulled a gun on me and held it level with my head. Spider Man jumped over Red Hulk and tackled Fury. 

"What do we do?" Ms. Marvel asked. 

"You give up!" Captain Marvel was now hovering over us. "Archer." 

"Archer?" The three good guys said in unison. 

"That'd be me." Clint Barton pulled a bow back and aimed it at Ms. Marvel. He wore his normal suit, minus the purple being red. "Now let's get this over with."

"Not so fast!" A southern accent pierced the air and a purple hand crushed the Archer. I looked up to see Songbird. 

"What are you doing here?!" Kamala screamed. 

"I heard about this. The S.H.E.I.L.D base that I was at was attacked, and Fury went with it." 

"Is anyone else coming?" I dodged a bullet from who I thought was Black Widow, except her suit was a blood red. 

"Blood Widow, take her out!" Iron Man yelled. 

"Steel, follow orders!" Cap yelled. 

"Yes Captain." A monotonous tone rang out among the villain's. 

"Okay, what are they doing?" Spider Man yelled. He dodged Black Panther, who was in his normal suit, minus the necklace being red, along with the vibranium stuff.   
"More importantly, who is here?" Songbird asked. Suddenly, a whiteish blue streak blew past me, blowing my lose hair everywhere. A scarlet blast hit three of the rouge hero's and nearly hit Ms. Marvel. 

"Who's there?" I screamed. Pietro Maximoff suddenly appeared from the streak. "Pietro!" 

"And me!" I looked back to see Wanda Maximoff there to. 

"What's going on!!!?" Spider Man yelled. 

"I'll fill you in." Wanda said. She hit Antman with a blast of magic. "Hydra captured Nick Fury a few weeks ago, and also took the Avengers, revived them, and brainwashed them. Or worse, turned them." 

"Then why are they here?" Pietro asked. 

"I don't know! Why don't you shut up!" I looked over to see the Captain running away. 

'That's odd. What could he want?' I tried to think. There was a S.H.E.I.L.D base not far, the place they had frozen the Winter Soldier. "OH no!" I quickly took off after the Captain. I knew exactly what he wanted now. 

I caught up to him in an alley a moment later. He turned around when I caught him. 

"Well, if it isn't the web browser." I glared at him, then folded up the mask so that it was only a little face mask (reference kabuki mask from Big Here 6 in dark blue).   
"Cap. Snap out of it." He didn't budge. Instead, he pulled out his shield and held it in front of me. 

"No. You snap out of it." I looked him hard in the eyes. They were the same shining, patriotic blue as Captain America, Steve Rogers, but something was gone. There was a dark spot that I knew meant he was gone. 

"I'm sorry I have to do this Steve." I quickly grabbed one of the spikes and shot it into his chest. He fell to the ground, out of it. "You'll come to soon." I sprinted off toward where the Winter Soldier was. 

I came upon a small, 2 story brick building a few blocks away. It looked like an normal building, but I knew what was up there. 

"Thank god I read the files." Something I had picked up was finally useful. I ran into the lobby and up to the second floor, where they kept the one occupant.   
"Unfreeze James Barnes!" I yelled. One of the two scientist on watch looked at me suspiciously. 

"Do you have the cle..." 

"I don't have clearance, I don't need it! He will be kidnapped in ten seconds if you don't unfreeze him!" The other scientist hit the button and the other room (the one that's like -100 degrees) was illuminated in a red light. The freeze would be reversed, but it would take time. 

"Give him to me!" I turned around to be body slammed to the floor by the Captain. 

"No! All you want him for is... something bad!" I punched him in the face, hoping he wouldn't do the same to me. "How long will it take to unfreeze him!?" 

"I don't know... Ah!" The left wall blew open and the two scientist were hit by Iron Man, aka steel something. 

"Give us the Winter Soldier, and we may let you live." I kicked the Captain in the stomach and pushed him of me. I held out my right arm, the one I could shoot repulses out of. 

"Leave, and I may let you live." He smirked and several others appeared. Captain Marvel, Archer(on a hover thing), Blood Widow (on a hover thing) Antman, and Wasp.   
"You won't kill us." Captain Marvel said. "You know us to well." I shook my head. 

"I have no ties to you. And what did you do to the others?" Suddenly, Captain Marvel flew in a smashed into the window separating us from the Winter Soldier. The cold quickly flew through, making the now dark and cloudy sky even darker. I looked back to see Spider Man and Kamala. 

"What are you doing here?" I screamed, kicking the Captain in the shins. 

"Songbird and the other two are taking care of the others. We came to help you!" Ms. Marvel yelled. 

"How did you find me?" 

"Uh, we followed them." Spider Man kicked the Archer and Blood Widow off their hover crafts. Suddenly, Captain Marvel and the Captain came after me. The other two were busy, and I was alone. Suddenly, Captain Marvel went flying into the Captain, and they both fell down. I looked back to see a man with shoulder length brown hair, a missing arm, and in a white tank top and white long pants. 

"It's really you." I muttered. The Captain and Captain Marvel got up and took a stance. 

"Well hello Bucky." The Winter Soldier stopped dead. 

"Steve?" I pulled out two of my spikes and threw it, stunning both of them. The Winter Soldier grabbed my shoulders and nearly shook me to death. 

"What are you doing?!" He screamed. I grabbed his shoulders and pointed him toward the Captains shield, which had been flipped up. 

"Do you see that?" I pointed toward the shield. He gapped. 

"That's not Steve's shield. But it's Steve." I nodded. 

"Hydra got to him. I'm sorry." The Winter Soldier grabbed a pole on the other side of the room and walked over to me. 

"How can I help?" I looked him in the eye. 

"First, you can help us take these guys to hell." He smiled and gave a little chuckle. 

"I'm in, someone get me my arm." Suddenly, Falcon and something Steel came in and made a cover fire. We dove and they were no where to be seen. 

"They're gone." I got up to see a note on the floor. It simply said we'll be back. The Winter Soldier looked over my shoulder. 

""But they'll be back." He looked out the hole. "Some one get me my arm!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Hoping to have a third work up here this time next week? Maybe. Anywho, thanks for reading!


	11. The Awkward Newbies

"Okay," I looked over the people sitting at the table. "So, we're the new Avengers, I guess." We had Ms. Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Songbird, Spider Man, and the Winter Soldier. 

"Why are we the Avengers again?" The Winter Soldier asked. I rolled my eyes and groaned. 

"Okay, we don't have to be the Avengers, but we need to figure out why the former Avengers attacked us." Ms. Marvel twirled her hair. 

"So, what happened?" Spider Man asked. I started up the screen behind me. Thank goodness we were in the main room, not the kitchen. 

"Alright. About a month ago, the Avengers were presumed dead in the collapse of a metro bridge. The next day, their bodies disappeared. And now, the Avengers are attacking us. They all wore Hydra branded gear and their suits where the same color as Hydra. So we have pretty good evidence that they are with Hydra. The question is, why?" Winter Soldier made a weird sound in the back of his throat. 

"It's obvious. Hydra has been fighting with the Avengers for years, Captain America specifically. If they wanted to take them out, what better way than to steal the bodies, then reanimate them and make them Hydra agents." Everyone gave him a look. 

"Okay, so, creepy thought but a possibility. Anyway," I showed pictures that we had of the new villain's. "Some of them have been re branded with new names." The first picture was of Iron Man with red and black armor, black being the main color. "We have Red Steel," The next was a picture of Black Widow with her normal outfit, but instead of the weird blue lines, the lines were red. "Blood Widow," A picture of Falcon in the normal outfit appeared. "Falcon." Hawkeye in his new outfit with red not purple appeared. "The Archer." A picture of both Hulks appeared. "Hulk and Red Hulk, who haven't changed." The next picture was Captain Marvel. Her suit was black and the accents were red, with a silver pendant in the center of her chest. "Marvel, I think." The next picture was of Black Panther. "Panther." The next was of Antman and Wasp. Wasp's armor was green, not yellow. "Sizer and Sting." Another picture of Nick Fury showed up. "I don't know his name so I'm calling him Night Fury." I then flipped to a picture of Captain America. 

He wore an all black suit, with the Hydra logo in the middle where his star would be. The shield he held was out in front for an attack, as the picture had been taken by a security camera. "And we have Captain Hydra. I heard then all calling him just Captain, so I'm sticking with that." Suddenly, the screen flickered to the incoming call. I turned it on to see Iso and Dante, another Inhuman. 

"Hi Shilloh." She said. 

"Uh, hi. What's up?" I was hopping they would see the others in the background. 

"So, uh, we heard about the Avengers," Dante scratched his neck. "And we were wondering if we could help?" I thought about it for a moment. 

"So, Dante, you were friends with Hulk, right?" 

"Uh, Yeah. Pretty good friends to." 

"Okay. If you guys could get to the Avengers base soon, that'd be great. We just ordered pizza." Dante jumped up and down for a second. 

"Okay, we'll be there shortly. See you!" The screen blinked off and I turned to see the Winter Soldier staring at me. 

"Who was that?" He asked. 

"Those were some inhumans. Iso and Dante. I'm good friends with Iso, and I think Kamala also knows Dante." 

"Yeah, we fought Ghost together a while back." She gave me a thumbs up. 

"So..." Pietro asked. "What are we gonna call ourselves?" I shook my head. 

"No one's really sure. But I'm open to idea's." Songbird raised her hand. 

"Are we even considering calling ourselves the Avengers?" Everyone in the room answered with a simultaneous cry of. 

"No!" I laughed for a moment, then turned back to Songbird. 

"No. That name has kind of used it's purpose a little to much. Any idea's?" 

"Back up?" Wanda shrugged. 

"Do we want them to know where the backup?" 

"Good point." Kamala said. "How about the Renegades?" I thought about it for a moment. 

"That sounds good, but it might make people think We're the bad guys." Kamala sank into her chair a little bit. 

"Yeah, how about I just go turn on one of those name generators?" Spider Man suggested. 

"Good idea." Suddenly, the door bell went off. I ran over to see Iso and Dante at the door. 

"Oh, we thought that you where the pizza guy." 

"Uh, I'm the pizza guy." They parted ways to reveal a kid about 16 years old in a Pizza Hut Uniform. "I've got three cheese, three meat, and three pepperoni's?" 

"Yeah, that's us. How much?" 

"93.87." I pulled out my wallet and handed him several 20's, a wrinkled ten, and a five." 

"Keep, the change, thanks!" I grabbed the pizza and lead Iso and Dante inside. "Pizza's here!" I set down the boxes on the table and they were immediately attacked. The Winter Soldier just stood back and watched us for the longest time. 

"Okay dude, that's kinda creepy," Dante said. "At least try a piece." Dante handed him a paper plate with a slice of pepperoni on it. 

"Um, okay?" He held it up and sniffed it. Then, he took a tiny nibble. 

"So, what do you think?" Wanda was nearly leaning on top of him. 

"It's okay." 

"Success!!!" I yelled. Several people looked at me weird. "What? I just got the Winter Soldier to eat pizza, I can celebrate." 

"Call me James." He said gruffly. 

"Got some!" Spider Man yelled. He then let out a hardly stifled laugh. "Oh my gosh. There's a reason I hate these things." 

"What do you have?" He came down from the ceiling as Iso walked over. 

"So, we have the Rouge Guards, The Curators..." 

"Next!" I yelled. 

"The Crusaders..." 

"Next!" Pietro yelled as he super sped down the hall. 

"That's all a bunch of crap... Uh, the Prototype Unit. The keepers?" I thought about those ones. 

"What's the next group?" 

"The Flux Unit, The Defenders. Uh, stuff like that." 

"Okay, let's just say that the Prototype Unit sounds okay. I like the Rouge Guards." 

"So, what do you want?" Songbird looked at me. 

"Could we just use Rouge?" I glanced at the clock, which read half past 9. 

"For right now, let's just agree to call ourselves Rouge. We can figure this out in the morning. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep!" Everyone agreed and we all headed to bed. 

As I tried to sleep, the thought of evil Avengers crept into my head. Suddenly, just as I was drifting off, something hit me. 

"Vision wasn't there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll have that new book out by the end of the day. I'm trying to get a months worth of updates done and I have just the tiniest bit left before I put the book up. I'm updating the Hocus Pocus one next, stay tuned!


	12. Plugged in Half Repainted Robot Head=Spy

I spent the rest of the night looking for Vision, trying to find out where he was. All I got where a bunch of conspiracy theories, and not a single ping or location. 

Kamala walked into the room about 8 o'clock carrying a waffle. 

"Hey, James made these... What are you doing?" I kept looking at the data I had collected. 

"I'm looking for Vision. He was the only Avenger not there when we were attacked yesterday." Kamala set the waffles down on my desk. 

"Um, where do you think he is?" I looked over something, then highlighted the dump. 

"This is probably the only place he could be. All of the junk from the metro bridge collapse was brought there." I got up and retrieved my gear, putting on the gloves and boots, but putting the helmet on my belt. "I'll let everyone know where I'm going." I grabbed the plate and walked out into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table or the island and eating, while James was at the stove making waffles. 

"I didn't know you could cook so well!" Spider-Man yelled over a mouth full of waffle. I chuckled to myself as I grabbed the Cool Whip and put a whole lot on my waffle. 

"Uh, yeah. I learned it when I was undercover in Russia." 

"What did you do there?" Iso asked. The kitchen went dead silent as everyone but Dante and Iso started at James. 

"Uh, he probably killed someone," I whispered. "Let's not talk about this right now." I broke the waffle into fourth's and spread the whipped cream on all four, then pressed them together to make two waffle sandwiches. "I'm gonna go to the dump to see if I can find Vision." 

"Wait, Vision the robot, right?" Spider-Man seemed a little skeptical. 

"No, I'm going to the dumb to see a vision of an angel. Why else?" 

"Let me come with you," Songbird said. She quickly cleared her dish and walked out with me. I put my mask on and hopped into my orange truck. She got in the passenger side and we started to head out. 

"Hey, wait for me!" I looked back to see the Winter Soldier running out of the base and right toward us. 

"Do I even want to ask?" I stopped the truck and he jumped into the bed. We then continued on our way. 

I avoided taking any major roads. Number One because there were two superheroes in my truck. Number two because the Winter Soldier was in the bed of my truck and I was not going to get arrested for this. I kept the windows open and turned on a country radio station since that was all I could find. 

"So..." She started, her long white and pink hair whipping in the wind. "How'd you get here?" I looked at her. I knew a little bit about her, basically that she was a supervillain who turned good and was part of another team, but other than that, not much. 

"I'll tell you if you tell me." She seemed to consider the offer for a moment, turning to face out the open window. 

"Okay, deal. You go first." I took a deep breath and then started. 

"About a year ago, I was coming home from school and found the Avengers fighting right under my apartment building. A deranged Hydra lunatic blew up the building, sending the front half into the ground and the top three floors as well. My whole family, including the only other extended family that I knew of, my grandparents, were killed or pulverized in the blast. You've probably seen my brother Jacob's photo. It's the most iconic. His hand is sticking out of the rubble clutching a white bedsheet. I didn't want it published, but it's helped me a little. From there, I finished school the next week and started working at The Coffee Shoppe. I messed around with one of the machine's and made it fully automatic voice activated. That's how I started Shi Tech." Songbird gave me a sidelong look. 

"How old were you?" 

"16." 

"And you weren't put in the foster care system?" 

"No," I continued, feeling the breath in my throat well up. "I was sent to live with my only uncle who lived in New York, just outside of Albany. He ran a farm and was extremely abusive to me. I stayed about a week and reported him to the police. He's still awaiting trial. He was pretty close to raping me, which is kind of creepy, seeing as he was in the military." Songbird shuttered. 

"My father was alcoholic, and I ran away. I joined some wrestlers, but we didn't get paid enough, and we took an illegal job. That's how I even got my powers. After a while, I joined the Thunderbolts and took the name Songbird. After that, I was called on to be in the Mighty Avengers, and that was that." I looked back at James, his hair blowing in the wind. 

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask someone what happened to him. I might as well just look it up on Wikipedia or something." Songbird gave a small laugh. 

"Yeah, Wikipedia has everything." 

"I once looked up Captian America and there were at least 200 links in like the first paragraph alone." I chuckled. A moment later, I pulled the car up and parked it in front of the junkyard. "Alright, kids, everyone out!" I joking said. Songbird just got out while James had to do some fantastic flip and land with his gun ready to fire. 

"Finesse," I muttered. He put his gun away and we entered the yard. "Split up and look for anything metal that's green, red, and or yellow." I ran up on the first pile and pulled out a scanner, that I had stolen from Starks room. That thing was a mess. 

We searched for about an hour before we even found anything. It was the Winter Soldier who even found anything. 

"I've got him!" I ran up to see him clutching Visions head. 

"Get over here!" I began digging and recovered the rest of Vision's body. A lot of his plating was gone, and he was scrapped. Half of him was painted over in black, and some of the paint had flaked off. "This isn't good." I started gathering up the parts and carrying them to the truck. "We have to get him back to base pronto. I may still be able to save some of his code." I ran to my truck and dumped his head, arms, and some circuit pieces into the truck bed, and pulled out my hoverboard. The other two dumped the rest of his parts. 

"Songbird, you drive. Winter, passenger, I'll hover." I put my hoverboard (which is dark glossy blue with a white stripe down the middle) and started heading toward the base. 

I arrived at the base shortly before the other two. Spider-Man helped me get a lab table ready as the truck pulled up. I ran out and grabbed Vision's head. Once inside, I plugged it into the computer and started typing away at the holo-screen. 

"Vis," Kamala muttered. I kept typing, trying to bring him up. Suddenly, his eyes glowed white and he turned on. 

"Where am I?" I sighed and began to type and get past his firewall. 

"Vis!! You're in the base. Oh my gosh, I thought I had lost you!" Kamala grabbed and hugged his head. As she did, the holo-screen flashed red and a message popped up about a data transfer. 

"I'm getting a message about an unauthorized data transfer from this computer too, Vision." Suddenly, several of Vision's pieces started to float toward him. 

"Oh my god!" Wanda screamed. 

"Stop the piece's!" I began frantically typing to get past the firewall and into his code. Kamala made her hand humungous and tried to keep the pieces back. As she did, I made it past the firewall and turned him off. The pieces dropped with a loud clang to the floor. 

"What was that?" Dante, who was standing in the doorway with Spider-Man and Iso, asked. 

"Vision started transferring secure data. I'm trying to find what it was." I looked into his data banks to find files on the Winter Soldier, tesseract, super classified files like no one had access to, and the files on me and the other heroes in the room. I quickly deleted them, then, I went into his programming to see several changes highlighted in red. "Thank god Stark installed a Jarvis AU." I quickly turned on the Jarvis AU from the main data screen. 

"Hello, how may I be of assistance?" 

"Jarvis, or Vision, or whoever you are. Scan for foreign code in Visions system." A moment later, all of the foreign code was highlighted in red. 

"Warning," Jarvis' voice wailed. "Some of his vital code was replaced with foreign code. If you delete it, you may need to recode this." I shook my head. 

"This is bad." Suddenly, another warning light, this one an outdoor warning went off. Several people ran into the main control room. (The room where I brought Iron Man back) 

"We've got a problem," Iso said. 

"We have at least 4 people incoming. All of them match the descriptions of the new super villains." I walked over and tried to put up the defense systems. As I did, a diagnostics code popped up, showing a message sent around the time I turned Vision on. 

"Vision told them we were here! He must have been recoded by Hydra. At least, partially. Then why was he in the dump?" Suddenly, the consol sparked and I jumped back. Songbird and Dante wheeled around as two small people jumped out of the console and got bigger. Ms. Marvel gapped. 

"Sizer and Stinger!" I pulled out my gun from my utility belt. 

"Stand down," My voice was steely and stern. 

"Okay, whatever you say." Sizer (Antman/ Scott something) said. He and Stinger (Wasp) suddenly shrunk down to a microscopic size. 

"Where are they?" Spider-Man yelled. 

"Uh, we have bigger problems!" Winter Soldier said. He brought out his rifle and pointed at the screen. "They're here."


	13. How to Dehulk a Hulk

"Okay, someone needs to take care of tiny peeps!" Ms. Marvel yelled. 

"I've got to take care of the Hulks!" I yelled. As the people on the screen got closer, I was able to tell that both Hulks were coming right at us. I flipped back up over Sizer and ran toward my room. I literally slid in and began rummaging through pieces of tech I had been working on. 

"Yes!" I grabbed two arrows that were tipped in green and ran back out, through the main room, and outside. 

We had made several mistakes. Number one was plugging in Vision. Number 2 was that we had counted wrong, there were like 8 people at least, including the two hulks. 

"It took you long enough!" Spider-Man yelled. He jumped over the Captain and knocked Blood Widow to the ground. 

"I had to get these!" I quickly held up the two throwing spikes, then slipped them into my hip quiver. 

"What are those?" Kamala yelled, stretching and letting Hulk go right past her. Songbird smashed her hand on top of Hulk. 

"These are hopefully gonna stop the Hulks," I pulled out my gun and shot at Red Steel, who quickly dodged it in the air. 

"Um, how do you stop the Hulk?" Spider-Man jumped onto Steel's back as he said this. 

"Hey, Iso's inside with the two tinies, right?" 

"Yeah, and Pietro and Wanda." Songbird yelled. The Winter Soldier pulled out his rifle and aimed at Hulk. 

"That thing had better be on stun!" He dropped the gun and launched an attack on Marvel. 

"Hey, be careful and don't die!" I yelled. He quickly flipped up and over Marvel and attacked from behind, pissing her off. As Marvel flew away, an opening appeared for me to hit Red Hulk. 

"Spidey! I need a sling shot!" 

"Don't call me Spidey!" He made a string of web and launched it over to me. Careful to avoid getting the spike stuck, I put it in and launched it at Hulk. The arrow missed and flipped around on the ground. 

"No," I whispered. I had to get that spike, since I only had one other one. I ran right toward Hulk, who was in a fight with Dante, aka Inferno. "Get ready to stop your attack!" I slid under Hulks legs, tearing up my jeans a little (lot) and grabbed the spike. I stuck it right into his left arm. "Dante, now!" Dante's attack stopped, and so did the Hulk. He reached around and after a few tries was able to pull out the spike. It was to late. Still clutching the arrow, he turned back into Bruce Banner. 

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Dante asked. 

"Uh, I stabilized the Gama radiation. Don't forget, I.Q. of 203 here." I pulled out the other green tipped arrow. "And now for the other Hulk." I slung it into him, and the same thing happened. 

"Regroup and fall back, we need to get reinforcements." The Captain began running back toward where I assumed their escape vehicle was. 

"Songbird, Kamala, stop them! Winter Soldier and Dante, grab those two and come inside with me." 

"What about me?" Spider-Man yelled. 

"Try to slow them down or stop them." I ran back into the building to see Wanda holding the two small people in a pinkish red bubble. 

"We got em," Pietro casually said. I ran right past him and nearly into the console, typing madly. 

"Yeah, in one sec, just let me get this up." I pulled up a building force shield and activated it. A quick glance at the monitors showed me that it had worked, trapping the other 6 villain's in. 

"All right, Barnes and Dante, take those two into the detention level before they wake up. I'll have to make more serum since they'll wake up soon." 

"Wait, what happens when they wake up?" James asked. 

"They don't turn into Hulk for a week. They got a huge dose. I want Iso with me, Pietro, stay here with Wanda while we go take out those guys. Wanda, take those two tinies to the detention level, then you two need to come outside. Make sure to disarm them!" I yelled as I ran out the door. Spider-Man, Songbird, and Ms. Marvel where able to keep things under control, but they looked like they were in dire need of help. 

"Iso, can you make some sort of a vortex and get their weapons over here?" 

"That sounds like my specialty." A blueish gray streak flew past me and into the fray. Suddenly, the Captain lost his shield, Red Steel was on the ground, Blood Widow was on the ground. The Archers bow went flying and Marvel went down. 

"Get on them!" Iso yelled. She held them down using wind, and I walked up. 

"You have a right to remain silent." I held out a small e.m.p over them, then dropped it, causing their tech to short out. "Let's take them into the detention block."


	14. "Hot or Cold?"

"Let me go!" Steel yelled as I looked the force field in front of his cell. 

  
"Yeah, when Loki says he won't kill us." I looked over at the pile of weapons. Steel's armor, Captains shield, literally everything but Widow's jumpsuit, and a few other things, including the two helmets. "Let's get these locked up." We dumped everything into a chest and locked it with a force shield. 

  
"You can't keep us here, you don't have the clearance." Blood Widow leaned against the wall of her cell, and I smirked. 

  
"I took up to reading some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook, and the files. As long as we claim to be affiliated with a government agency such as S.H.I.E.L.D, we can keep you until other wise stated by a federal order or court, or until the investigation is closed. You're going nowhere fast, Romanoff." James walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. 

  
"Hey, can I have a word? In private?" I walked over to a control panel and muted the cells. They couldn't hear, us, we couldn't hear them. 

  
"Alright, what do you need?" Everyone else was gathered in a semi-circle around the console I was leaning on. 

  
"How are we gonna keep them here? There are at least like 4 others out there." I nodded at Songbird. 

  
"I know. But, if we can get the information out of them, then we can find the others." 

  
"Shouldn't we like, try to fix them?" Ms. Marvel twiddled her fingers around. 

  
"Uh, how can you fix them?" Dante asked. "They have been brainwashed, right?" 

  
"Maybe there is a way to undo the brainwashing, like how you got your memories back James," Iso looked over at him. 

  
"Plus, on TV shows, there are like a million people who get amnesia or brainwashed and regain their memories and identities through contact with certain people, place, and events," Spider-Man was starting to strengthen our point until James butted in. 

  
"It won't work. I may have been able to break my brainwashing, but Hydra could have evolved. Besides, I was brainwashed multiple times, these guys may have had more and better brainwashing. It could be impossible." Wanda shook her head. 

  
"Uh, we're talking about the same organization that basically let the two most dangerous people in their organization waltz out the door." 

  
"Yeah," Pietro added. "I mean, how hard could it be to get Hydra out of them." 

  
"Hard, very hard." James put a lot of emphasis on hard. 

  
"Lucky for us, I did a lot of reading over the last month. Most of it was rereading, but I did get some new books. One of them is about different torture methods and how they work. We may be able to use some of these. Besides, Spidey and Kamala can bear with me on this one, but Michael Vey is full of torture methods. Thank you, Dr. Hatch." 

  
"Uh, we're not here to torture them." Songbird sounded semi concerned. 

  
"Relax, we're not going to torture them," I may have accidentally turned on the restriction so that they could hear what we were saying. "We're just going to get information out of them. James, how hard would you say it was to get info out of you when Hydra first sent you on a mission?" 

  
"Uh, why are you asking me this?" I rolled my eyes. 

  
"Just give me an answer." 

  
"Fine. It would probably have taken a lot." I looked at the people in their cells. Steel was leaning against the wall, the Captian was trying to get out, Sizer and Stinger were also trying to get out." 

  
"Who would be the easiest to get into a chair and keep in that chair?" Several people just looked at me. 

  
"Uh, what kind of a question is that?" Iso asked. 

  
"Just answer it." Everyone glanced over and then looked at me. 

"Red Steel or Bruce Banner." I nodded.   
"So who do you think has more info?" Everyone but James answered in unision.   
"Red Steel." I smiled mischievously. 

  
"So, can I please put him under a drip of water and get him to break?" 

  
"Should we maybe try to get him to do something else?" Wanda asked. "Maybe we could break some of his tech, that could make him remember too?" I thought this over. 

  
"Maybe we should use our powers." Iso said. "This might get them to tell us what we need quicker." 

  
"Okay, that sounds good." Pietro looked over at me. 

  
"Okay, maybe we should do it in an order. Possibly like one person, do it for everyone, then the next person." Everyone nodded. "Who would like to go first, and in what order?" James walked up to me, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. 

  
"Write it down, it'll be easier to remember." 

  
"Okay, let's go in this order. Winter Soldier, Me, Iso, Songbird, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, Dante, Pietro, and Wanda. Then we can go back in rotation. So, Winter, you'll be up first, so whenever you're ready..." 

  
"Wait!" Ms. Marvel yelled. "Look at Tony!" I whipped around to see him withdraw his hand from a seperated panel. 

  
"Okay, can we do something to him now?" James asked. I looked at the clock, which read about 3:30. 

  
"Do what ever you think would be beneficial, try to get him to tell us anything. We'll be back at 5. I'll grab some stuff and stay down here to watch the others. 

  
"Should we leave a few people down here every night, to?" Dante asked. 

  
"Do you want to do it with me tonight?" He nodded. 

  
"Okay, sounds good." I quickly ran upstairs and got the boosters, a scanner, and a WWII book, then ran back downstairs. Starks cell was open and James had him strapped do the wall via electric cuffs. I quickly put the room on lockdown and watched. 

  
For the next two hours, all James did was try and get Tony to crack. We didn't get much, mostly number's in a code of sorts. He would also say stuff in what I thought was Morse code, but nothing else. James finally quit and walked out. 

  
"Hey, Kamala!" I turned on the com to the kitchen, where I hopped she was. 

  
"I'm here." Songbird answered instead. 

  
"Oh, I'm was gonna say that we need to get them something to eat. What should we do?" 

  
"Uh, can we make like pasta or something?" 

  
"Wait, send someone to the store and get Lunchables. That might work. They also have breakfast ones, so please get some of those. In the meantime, just bring down the leftover pizza." The com clicked off and I turned to see several blank stares. 

  
"What," I grabbed my helmet, which I had hung on my belt when we had brought the people into the detention block. "It's all we've got." 

  
"You're treating us like equals, why?" Blood Widow sounded kind of clueless, yet diplomatic. I decided not to give her, or anyone, to much information. Also, not to fall for her voice, since according to some, she could fake emotion with spot on accuracy. 

  
"Well, because it says in the Constitution, all men, and women, are created equal. Plus, I'm religious, so I kind of have to. I mean, as long as you're in there and I'm out here, I don't need to worry about you hurting me. But yes, you are equal. And the only reason y'all are getting pizza is because we don't have anything else for you, and I'm supposed to make chicken enchilada bowls later. Which, other than heating everything else up and making the chicken, is done..." I mumbled a quick to do list under my breath, and then some other random things to throw them off. 

  
"Hey, I brought down the pizza," Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel walked into the room carrying four pizza boxes. 

  
"Alright. Now we just have to figure out how to get it to them. Wait. Is that warm or cold?" Dante gave me the _are you really asking me this is this serious?_ look. 

  
"I'm a walking oven." I nodded. 

  
"Alright, just put the pizza on the plates and I'll try and open up a slot so that they don't get out but the food gets in. Also, I'm still making the enchilada bowls, just tell someone up there to warm up the rice and beans for me." I quickly opened a slot in Sizer's force field, since he was the furthest on the left. 

  
"Hot or cold?" Ms. Marvel opened up the box revealing cheese, sausage, and pepperoni in that box. 

  
"Uh, I don't care." He spat back. Ms. Marvel set 2 pieces on a plate and slid it into the hole. She then went to the next person, Marvel. 

  
"Hey Captian Marvel," She whispered under her breath. I knew she was a huge fangirl about everything super heroes and Avengers related, but Captian Marvel was her favorite. 

  
"That's not my name, kid. And unless you submit, Hydra will take over the world. Hail Hydra!" 

"Hail Hydra!" A chorus of responses rose up out of the din. 

  
"Ug, that's annoying." I hit the shock button, and everyone was hit with a lightning bolt looking thing that lasted about 10 seconds. 

  
"I can do that to the individuals to. Or you can earn a pounding session with me, Iso, Winter Soldier, Inferno, Songbird, Spider Man, or Pietro." The Captian smirked.   
"How could you pound me?" I started to walk over to his cell, but I stopped about a foot away from the console. 

  
"I don't have to do anything to you. But, if I must, I will pound you into the ground with all the force I have. I could kill you, and I have a little piece of under skin tracking tech I've been dying to try." 

  
"Where did you get that?" Stark yelled. 

  
"I made it." 

  
"You can do that?" I shook my head. 

  
"Hydra really must have messed with their brains." Dante shook his head as well. They then gave pizza to Stinger, Bruce Banner, the General T.E. Ross (Red Hulk), Stark, Blood Widow, Night Fury, and Captian. I made a mental note that I had been of on the number of people by a few. 

  
"Uh, did you get them drinks?" I asked. 

"No." Kamala face palmed. 

  
"I'll go get some cups." I ran upstairs into the kitchen and grabbed 9 cups. I filled them and put a few drops of the dehulk serum into a green and red cup. One for Banner, the other for Ross. I ran down with the cups on a tray. 

  
"Okay, got the water." I carefully slipped the cups under a small break in the force shield. All of the cups were downed fairly quickly. 

  
"Okay, remind me to get them water bottles next time." I walked over to Kamala and Dante. 

  
"Will you guys stay down here? I'll grab you guys some dinner and bring it down." 

  
"Sure," Kamala smiled. I quickly ran upstairs and cooked the rotisserie chicken. Once that was done, I made three bowls, one for me, one for Kamala, and one for Dante, and went back down stairs. I also brought down a few small containers of toppings such as tomatoes and guacamole. The two gratefully dug into their food, and finished it up quickly. 

  
After we finished, I went up stairs and grabbed another book, some blankets and a pillow. I then changed into a large white t-shirt from my brother's army fun run and some lose gray sweats. I then went back into the detention block and set myself up in a corner between the console and the left wall. Dante came down a few minutes later, still in his black and red jumpsuit. 

  
"What are you doing here?" Captian scowled. 

  
"I have to stay down here and watch you, make sure no one escapes." Dante set up his little bed area in the corner against the right wall. 

  
"Yeah, besides. Who knows, maybe you mutter Russian in your sleep like James." I chuckled at the thought. 

  
"I mutter in like 8 different languages all the time. Nǐ shìgè báichī." Dante looked at me like I was speaking Chinese, which I was. 

"What did you say?" I stifled a laugh. 

  
"Nothing. But that was Chinese, which is one of at least 5 other languages that I've used in the last 3 months." Dante groaned and rolled over. 

  
"Goodnight... Whatever you're name is." I shrugged. 

  
"It's Shilloh," 

  
"Goodnight Shilloh." 

  
"Night Dante." I sat up and leaned against the pillow I had place on the wall, watching the other villians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this finished, and since this project I announced a while back is taking a very long time, I'm gonna mega update this and you guys can just read this all. Over the next couple days I will put the rest of the story up on here.


	15. Discoveries, Fake Diplomates, and What the Heck is Going on Here?!

I woke up the next morning fairly early, but for no real reason, since no one had disturbed me. I quickly changed into an outfit I had brought down. As soon as I had finished, something hit the floor, and I shot up and wheeled around to see pretty much everyone in the cells either asleep or against a wall. 

"Well, how did you sleep?" I saw Steel against the back wall. 

"Well. How did you?" 

"I didn't sleep." His voice sounded far away, foreign. 

"You okay?" I asked. 

"I really don't want to talk about it." I looked at him. 

"You do know that you're stuck in here until someone decides to break you out, or until we're ordered to take out." 

"Yeah, something just doesn't feel right to me." I grabbed the booster, which really hadn't changed shape as much as the internal parts had. I opened it up and began messing with a few wires, trying to get the speed to decrease. 

"You need to bypass the main code, then cross the red and green wires." I looked up and saw Steel staring at what I was doing. 

"Uh, the thanks." I quickly crossed the red and green wire, then set it on the console. "Why are you helping me?" 

"I really don't know. The tech is sort of, calling me. Like, something in my brain is pulling toward it." 

"Shut up Steel, don't talk to her." The Captian glared at me. "She's the worst kind of scum there is." I slammed the booster into the ground, hard enough to break it. 

"I am not scum. No one on this planet is scum. If that is what you think about people who aren't with Hydra, then maybe you are to far gone to be saved. Maybe I should just put you out of your misery." 

"I dare you." I pulled out my gun, and set it to kill. 

"I would if your friend didn't want to see me at least try to help you. So," I holstered the gun. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Yet." Dante slowly woke up a few minutes after that, then groggily went upstairs to get James and our breakfast. In that time, the other 7 decided to chat or wake up. Several times, words that I recognized would come up, but I couldn't place them. Suddenly, a phrase came up in a language I recognized. German. 

" _ Ich bin fuchsteufelswild!"  _

"What is he so mad about?' 

"Big cheese gonna bump us off!" 

"What the heck!" 

".-- .... .- - / -.-. .- -. / .-- . / -.. --- ..--.." I had no idea what was going on, and now I really was worried. 

"Bump her off," Marvel replied. 

"You won't be doing anything to anyone." 

"Ty dumayesh'! Du wirst von Hydra besiegt werden! Du wirst fallen!" 

"I told you not to mess with Hydra." I was working overtime to try and figure out what they were saying. The door slid open as Dante and James came in. 

"Hey, James. Can you translate what they're saying?" James' eyes grew wide. 

"They want to kill you. 40's slang. You think. You will be defeated by Hydra. You will fall." The first sentence was in Russian, the rest in German. 

"So, it's some sort of code. Someone was talking in morse code, I could tell." Dante handed me a plate with a McDonald's breakfast on it. 

"Who do you want to interrogate today?" I Dante asked. 

"I may be able to tell you something," I looked over to see Bruce Banner up on the force shield. I skeptically walked up to his shield. 

"Why do you think I'd trust you?" Banner looked me hard in the eye, then whispered something almost inaudible. 

"Because they only brainwashed the Hulk. Not me." I gapped and almost fell back. This could be our big break. 

"Dante, James, get everyone into the main room upstairs. We're taking Banner up for questioning." The Captian's face fell as James ran upstairs to tell the others. 

"You traitor! You told them the truth, didn't you! You hero scum." I was fed up with his yelling and screaming about scum and such. I walked over to the console and shocked the Captain's cell. He immediately hit the floor on his knees. The song  **_Mercy_ ** came to mind. 

**_Please have mercy on me._ **

**_Take it easy on my heart._ **

**_Even though you've got good intentions._ **

**_You keep tearing me apart._ **

I quickly shut off the shock and opened up Banner's cell. A chorus of "You traitor!" And "You will be crushed under Hydra's boot!" Followed us as Dante and I escorted Banner upstairs and into the main room. 

"This better be good," Spider-Man whined. "I don't want to get duped." 

"You won't," Banner said. "They only brainwashed the Hulk. When you dehulked me, my brain waves must have returned to normal, and remained unaltered by Hydra's brainwashing." 

"All right Banner, spill the beans." James leaned restlessly on the front wall. 

"Hydra took us out of the rubble pile from that metro bridge collapse and revived us. However, they didn't fully revive us at first, only arousing a sub-conscience state. They then rewrote all of our brain waves, turning us into Hydra soldiers. All of the synopsis are still there, but they..." 

"They have to be reconected! This could be our break! If I could put them into the same state, I could bring up the synopsis..." 

"What's that?" Banner yelped. 

"Intrudor alarm. Someone's coming." 

"Uh, more. I forgot to mention that when you took off Steel's armor, you sent out a ping to a Hydra base. Their sending Archer, Falcon, Panther, Baron Mordo, Taskmaster, Crimson Widow, and Crossbones." I face palmed. 

"You really didn't need to tell me that. Who else is there?" Iso pushed in front and gapped. 

"Thats Haechi and Flint! I was hidding with them during the Inhuman Registration Act." It was true. There was a weird looking wolf thing and a kid running along with the others. 

"Perfect. What can they do?" Pietro asked sarcasticly. 

"Haechi is the wolf thing, and Flint has control over Earth elments. Basicly, dirt." I nodded. 

"Let's try to bring all of the people who used to be heroes in. We can let the villians go." I pulled my helmet on over and started running toward the door. Everyone else followed suit and we burst out into the early morning sunlight. 

"Well, if it isn't the babies." Archer mocked. "I see you've come to trade?" Songbird rolled her eyes. 

"As if Hawkeye." 

"My name is Archer, Mimi." 

"What do you want?" Wanda yelled. 

"We simply want our friends back. We are here as diplomats, not as combatents." I looked at Panther. I knew this was a rouse, but what was he trying. 

"Well, if you were diplomats, maybe you wouldn't have so many weapons." Spider-Man pointed directly at Falcon, who had his wings ready to shot. 

"Agreed. We will put our weapons down and talk, if you do so as well." I looked at everyone. Me and James, along with maybe Songbird and possible Spider-Man were the only one's who had actual weapons. 

"Alright. Me, James, Spider-Man and Songbird will put down our weapons, the other's wont't use their powers if you do the same, and we can talk this out." Pather opened his mask some what to reveal a smile. It seemed sincer, but I knew otherwise. 

"Agreed. Crimson Widow, Archer, Crossbones, Task Master, Falcon, and I will put down our weapons." Panther retracted his claws and the others put their weapons on the ground in front of them. Everyone on my side who could took off and put down their weapons, and I slipped my mask off. "So, you are revealing who you are?" I nodded. 

"Yes, might as well." I pretended to trip and fell face first. Several people ran over to help me up. As Wanda did, I whispered to her. "Keep and eye on Mordo, make sure he doesn't use any sort of magic." Wanda let out a small oh then helped me back up. 

"Are you okay?" Archer asked, extremely annoyed. 

"Yeah, just tripped. So, what do you want to talk about?" I walked a little ways up and toward Panther and put my mask onto my belt. 

"I want to exchange prisoners." I immediatly knew this wasn't going to happen. This was so a ruse. I took out a small laser pointer and right behind me wrote out with the light  _ watch them _ , then put away the pen. 

"Um. Okay. Who do you want?" Panther smiled, still leaving part of his mask open. 

"The Avengers you have locked in your brig. In turn, I will return to you Fury and several shield agents we captured." 

"Hate to break it to you, but we already have Fury. And how many agents are we talking?" Suddenly, my helmet started blarring an alarm, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Dang it! What does this thing want?" I put the helmet on and saw a holo video of one of the cells opening. It was Fury's. 

"What is it?" Falcon asked. 

"Fury got out of his cell. What are you guys doing?" 

"We are doing nothing!" Panther yelled. 

"He's telling the truth. Mordo is not using magic." 

"You lied." 

"No, I didn't!" 

"It's okay! I can sense whenever someone uses magic within 1 mile of me. I can't really control it." 

"Okay, but we have bigger problems." James yelled. 

"You better believe you have bigger problems. Mordo, now!" Archer snatched up his bow and shot. 

"You lied to us!" I switched my two pistols to stun and shot multiple times, trying to hit Panther, Archer, Falcon, or the two Inhumans." Panther ran up on me and I barely jumped out of the way. 

"We know what they've done to you." I muttered as he came at me again. "It's only a matter of time..." My helmet beeped a warning saying the door had opened. I screamed around to see Night Fury standing in the doorway. 

"Oh come on!" Dante lit his hand on fire, ready for what was coming. At that moment, Fury ran at Panther, attacked him, and put him on the ground. A moment later, he took Archer's bow and had stripped Falcon's wings off his back. 

"What is going on here?" Iso blew up a vortex, strengthed by Pietro running around, the two Inhumans. 

"What is happening?" Crimson Widow yelled. She shot at me, and I quickly ducked and returned fire. 

"Don't look at me! I have the same amount of information as you!" I ducked under Task Master and grabbed the shield he was carrying to mimic Captian America. I then strapped it to my back and barely avoided getting killed by Crimson Widows blasts. 

"We're outnumbered!" Cross Bones yelled, dodging Spider-Man and Kamala. The former heroes were laying out of it on the ground. 

"We're leaving, lets go!" Crimson Widow kicked James in the gut and ran off toward where they had came from, followed by Mordo, Task Master, and Crossbones followed her. Everyone then turned around, weapons and hand trained at Fury. 

"What is going on? Who are you?" Spider-Man was pretty close to Fury, within a foot actually. 

"Easy, Spider-Man. I'm not going to hurt you." I looked over at Iso and Songbird, then back at Fury. 

"Why should we believe that? Last time I saw you, you were really trying to kill us. Shilloh and I should know." Kamala had her hand ready to slap him right across the face. 

"I'll tell you everything, just take these people into your detention center. We now have pretty much all the Avengers. What about the Hulk and Red Hulk?" 

"I dehulked them. I have to give them that serum later... I should not have said that." I face palmed. 

"Yeah, just get these guys into a cell or two. Then I'll talk." 


	16. Fury and the Brainwashing.

We all sat and stood around Fury in the main room, watching him closely. We were all tense, having everyone in the detention level was a little nerve-racking. 

"Okay, spill. You lie, you die." James punched one hand into the other. Fury sighed and shook his head. 

"What has happened to the Avengers Initiative?" Several people scawled. 

"Well, hate to break it to you," Songbird snapped. "But you didn't leave us much choice of heroes." Kamala nodded. 

"Yeah, me and Kamala had to take you guys on." I shook my head. "Just spill." Banner and Ross were also with us. 

"Alright," Fury said. "When the Avengers attacked our base, they blew it up. I was captured and when I came to, they started questioning me. So, I faked amnesia." Several people sighed. 

"Clever. So Nick." Fury shot Spider-Man a look. 

"They began training us vigorously, forcing us to learn different languages. Everyone but me was subjected to brainwashing. And it was bad. Almost everyone was at one point crying." I stifled a laugh, along with pretty much everyone else. 

"I can't imagine Hawkeye crying!" Wanda and Pietro laughed, while Fury shot them a look. 

"No, it's bad. They literally rewrote their brains." I shook my head. 

"Is there any way to help them?" 

"We can do it Kamala, I just need the time, and some way to do brain surgery." Fury shook his head again. 

"That might not work. We should probably try to let them remember." I looked over at James. 

"How is that gonna work?" I smiled. 

"The longer I went without being brainwashed, the clearer my mind became. That's probably how we can do it with them." I smiled.

"Dante doesn't remember because he was asleep, but Stark helped me with my booster, so maybe we can get him in contact with technology, it could help." Iso and Dante gapped. 

"Okay, this is super weird, but did anyone else read Hunger Games?" We all looked at Dante. 

"Uh, yeah," I said. 

"You remember in the last book when Peta was tracker jacked right?" 

"Uh, yeah," Kamala said. 

"So, maybe we can't help them." I looked down at the floor as Pietro talked. 

"That got dark fast." Fury nodded. 

"Sadly, that may be true. There may be no way to get back the real Avengers."


	17. Soldat?

"Give me a hand with the stuff!" Kamala yelled up the stairs. Iso and I ran down to help her catch the leaning tower of chip and cheese lunchables. 

"How many of these things are there?" Iso mused. I grabbed as many as I could and held them at a 45 degree angle as I carried them down the stairs. 

"Well, theirs what, 14 people in detention. All of them are adults, so if one of these things fills me up, then two should do it for everyone." 

"That includes the two dehulked guys right?" I nodded. 

"Yeah, until we know more about them, then we have to keep them in detention." Kamala opened the door as we walked into 14 clueless faces. 

"I'm not even gonna ask." Steel sighed and buried his face in his hand. I quickly grabbed a package of water bottles we had stashed and began to pass out the food. Once everyone was eating, I sat back agianst the wall with the other two. 

"So..." Iso asked. "How will we get some of them yah know, back?" I sighed out loud, long and loud. 

"I have no idea, I don't know everything." Kamala grabbed my shoulder. 

"And you don't need to know everything. We have Nick Fury on our side now, he can help us." Iso shook her head. 

"If what I've heard is correct, he and S.H.I.E.L.D will be attacking the Hydra base he was held at. He probably wants to be rid of us." I just breathed out again. 

"I really wish that something good would happen for us!" I pounded the console next to me. I suddenly felt something hit me on the head, which Kamala grabbed. 

"What's this?" I stood up and took the book back from her. 

"It's Ten True Tales of World War II by Allan Zullo." I heard a gruff sort of sigh. 

"Humph. Easy reading. You should have been there for the real thing." I wheeled around to see the Captian struggling to peel the rest of the plastic off his first lunchable, with the campartment half full of chips. 

"Wait, how do you know anything about that?" Iso looked at me and Kamala funnily as I said this. 

"Why is this important?" Kamala and I gave her the look. 

"He served in World War II..." Kamala was interupted. 

"Then he'd be ancient by now, right?" I shook my head. 

"Iso, let me finish. You remind me of..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I was going to say Kory, but my mind wouldn't let me utter the word. It had been over a year, but the grief still pierced me like a knife through the heart whenever I even thought of them. I took a moment then continued to talk. "He was frozen for like 70 years in the Arctic ocean and was thawed out by the Avengers. That's how he got here. He served in World War II, literally." 

"If you want more information, you could ask James." Iso looked at Kamala. 

"Why James?" 

"He did basicly the same thing, except he wasn't a stage show for like ever, and he also was captured and turned into Hydra's secret.... I should probably stop now." I looked back to see James giving me the death stare. 

"Yeah, ya should." Iso cowered a little bit and Kamala just walked past us. 

"Well, I'm going to go eat, so see you later." I smiled akwardly and walked up stairs as well. Once I emmerged, I took a quick detoure and made my way to the kitchen. 

When I entered, Spider-Man was at the stove making hotdogs and a few people where at the table eating the hotdogs and other food. 

"So, what's cooking?" Spider-Man turned around, still wearing his mask. 

"Hotdogs. Help yourself." He motioned his hand toward a plate of hotdogs on the counter next to the stove top, which I gladly took 2 of. I then put some tomatoes and carrots, plus a green apple on my plate and sat down between Songbird and Dante. 

"Look, all I'm saying is I don't get how we can't help them." I shook my head as Songbird argued with Dante.

"Okay, in the Hunger Games, Peta is tracker jacked. Meaning, he is injected with the venom of an insect know as the Tracker Jacker. His mind was twisted so that it took them forever to get that murderous rage instinct thing out of him. We don't ever know how he turned out because low and behold the author makes a happy ending then skips ahead 15 years and tells us about Katniss's children playing on a graveyard." 

"So, I'm not the only one?" I mused. I finished up quickly, then went back to my room. From it I took a few boosters, several books, a small hymnal ( book from church with worship songs ) some drawing things, my computer, tablet, phone, and a bag of spare parts I used for making disks and throwing spikes. At the last second I dodged back in and grabbed a small chemistry set. 

As I entered the room, I saw everyone stading around in their cells, with Hawkeye hanging from his legs off his bed. 

"Okay, good thing I brought this stuff." I pulled off the various bags and other things I had brought with me and set them out. Several people looked at them, intriuged. 

"And what is this for?" Steel swirled his hand around for added effect. I sighed and slipped the chemistry set to Antman, cause' according to his file he likes chemistry. 

"Um. I accidentally locked myself in my room for a day, and even with a tv and other things I still got bored. I'm just trying to keep from boring you to death." Captian eyed one of the books that had fallen out of my bag, a book on the history of World War I. 

"Can I see that book?" I slid the hymal to Blood Widow and stopped. 

"Which one?" 

"The one with the soldiers on it." I slipped that book under his cell, then sat back in the corner and turned on  **_The Sound of Silence_ ** by Disturbed. I listened to the first stanza or so, I was humming, then started a singing softly. By the fourth stanza/verse, I was singing at the top of my lungs. 

**_Fools, said I, you do not know_ **

**_Silence like a cancer grows_ **

**_Hear my words that I might teach you_ **

**_Take my arms that I might reach you_ **

**_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_ **

**_And echoed in the wells of silence_ **

**_And the people bowed and prayed_ **

**_To the neon god they made_ **

**_And the sign flashed out its warning_ **

**_In the words that it was forming_ **

**_And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_ **

**_And tenement halls_ **

**_And whispered in the sounds of silence_ **

I suddenly remembered that there were people watching me, and stopped, staring at the people staring at me. 

"That was amazing." I jumped as Marvel talked. 

"I'm so sorry. I never ment to interupt you guys..." 

"No, no you didn't." Widow insisted. "That was actually, really good. Do you have the..." Spider-Man and James walked in, saving me any questions. I ran toward the stairs, and as I did, I heard the pound of someone on the detantment shield. I looked back to see the Captian right at the edge of his shield. 

"Hey, Bucky." James stopped suddenly, then walked over. 

"Yeah?" The Captian barely whispered, but I heard it, and more importantly, so did James. 

"Sputnik." James face went blank, and he fell forward. The Captian continued as Spider-Man and I ran over. 

"Toska. Rzhavyy. Semnadtsat'. Daybreak. Pech'. 9. Dobrokachestvennaya. Vozvrashcheniye domoy. Odin. Gruzovoy avtomobil'." Suddenly, James threw us off. 

"Gotov k vypolneniyu." Captian smirked. 

"Kill them." James smirked and ran at us. 

"What did he do?" Spider-Man jumped back. 

"He reactivated the Winter Soldier. I think." I grabbed my gun and got ready to fire.


	18. The Code Breaker

I ran back to the console and hit the com button, then pulled my gun at James, who was pretty much destroying Spider-Man. 

"Everyone get down here! Something's wrong with James!" I shot the stun gun, and missed, badly. I was never super good under this kind of stress. 

"What is it?" Kamala's voice spoke up over the com. 

"Just get down here!!!" James grabbed my legs and threw me into the console and I heard the com click off. My brain immediatly went to the Oh Crap we're dead mode and I started trying to grab the gun. On accident, I started the song  **_I Wish Nothing but the Best for You Two_ ** . ( [ www.youtube.com/watch?v=45_cT-Y9kQo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45_cT-Y9kQo) <\----------- song link)

**_I heard that you're settled down_ **

"I really hate this song now!" James began punching at my unprotected face, giving me at least a bloody nose. 

"Oh my god!" Through the haze I saw Kamala, Iso, and the rest of the people run up and attack James, trying to stop him. And one by one, they failed. 

"Hey!" Kamala flew back into the wall. James walked up and punched her stomach, sending her into the wall. My stomach churned as I watched, about ready to throw up. That was it. I slowly rolled down off the console and grabbed my gun, and slowly crawled/walked toward James. 

"Good work soldier," The Captian smiled in his cell. "Now, release us." 

"Yes sir." James walked toward the console, toward the button that would release them all. I couldn't let it happen. 

"Hey, Bucky boo!" He swirled around and started me right in the eye. 

"What did you call me?" I swallowed and pulled the gun up. 

"I said hey Bucky boo." He snarled at me and started aggressivly walking toward me. As he got close, I pulled out the gun and stunned him. The music was still going in my head. A moment later, Iso and Dante had James under their butts, litterally. 

"What do we do with him?" I smiled a little bit, remembering what the Captian had said. 

"Thanks Cap." I smirked, even bleeding out of every pore in my body. I know how to stop you guys." Spider-Man gave me the look. 

"How?" 

"With a code." 

"What do you mean?" I smirked as I sort of picked James up and leaned him against the wall, adding a small magnetic patch on his arm that would keep him stuck to the wall. 

"Okay. So, they used some sort of a code to activate him, which, if I'm correct, is his and only his. So..." I walked over to the console and began typing, pulling up the video feed. "The code is right... here." I mutted the audio and pulled up the translation on the holo-screen. 

"Longing, rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen, benign, nine, homecoming, one, freight car." Several people looked at me, and several of the bad guys were up on the cell shields, gapping. 

"How did you figure it out?" Archer yelled. I chuckled at his question. 

"Actually, that was a total hypothosis, which you just proved. Thank you." I began pecking at the keys agian. "So, that means that all of the others most likely have a similar code, since they didn't go crazy with that one." I pulled up video from the opening scenes of Captian America:Civil War. The kernal paced with the book, and I paused it. 

"What's this have to do with anything?" I looked at Songbird as she asked, then over at Spider-Man. 

"Well, Spider-Man was there for the "war" so to speak. Did Stark tell you anything about James going berserk in the phscatrist thing?" 

"No, he only told me that the Winter Soldier was rampaging and on the lose and that he needed my help." I nodded. 

"Exactly. At the time, he didn't know that Baron Zemo had reactivated James. So, if they had that book for him, they must have something simillar for the other Avengers. We may be able to find the code and fix them." 

"Are we positive this will work?" Wanda looked at me hard. 

"Yeah," Pietro muttered. "Hydra is really secure." I nodded. 

"Yeah, I know. So we go covert. Get ready, we're going in." Everyone else headed upstairs, with the exception of James and Kamala. 

"Hey! Stay down here. I need to figure out if James is okay." James was coming to now, and he strarted pulling at the magnet disk. "Save it." I snapped. 

"Now, who are we talking to?" Kamala enlarged her hand a little bit, both of us watching him intently. 

"Well, how do I know who I'm talking to?" I smirked. 

"Toska, rzhavyye." He pulled extremely hard on the disk and yelled. 

"No, please!" I stopped, frowning. 

"Sorry, I had to make sure." I walked over and deactivated the disk. "Get ready, we're going to find the Hydra base these guys were at." 

"You'll never find it!" Black Panther yelled. "Hail Hydra!" Everyone broke out into a rendtion of the same, and I walked over to the cosole, hit the shock button, and smiled. The bolt went on for about 20 seconds, then left everyone groaning. 

"As I already told you. You say Hydra, I shock you. Now where is the base?" Blood Widow smirked. 

"In Washington D.C. You'll never make it out alive though." I smiled, as did Kamala and James. 

"Please. We got this." We all walked upstairs to get ready.


	19. Hydra Covert Ops

"We're almost there!" Spider-Man yelled over the wind. I flipped through the settings of my mask, reaching the stealth setting. 

"SIN, stealth mode." The mask, gloves, and boots turned a deep, glossy, black, although the boots assumed a disguise as black combat boots. (outfit pictured above) The flying car began to descend as I flew beside it on my hoverboard and James in a normal car below us. 

"Winter Soldier here, approaching compound, aborting car." I scanned the surrounding area for the base's whereabouts. 

"Be careful, they have multiple anti-aircraft guns and enough weapons to take down Washington." Several soldiers walked out in full Hydra gear, did a quick perimeter check, then went back inside. 

"This had better be the right place." Wanda's voice blimped around a moment in my com. 

"It is." I started descending as I watched James jump out of the driver's side of his car, in full Winter Soldier gear and finesse. He grabbed my board as I continued on. "I cross-referenced the data from James on Hydra base locations, as well as any Hydra bases in this area. This is the only base that matches both within a 2 state radius." 

"Where's the next one?" I smirked at Kamala's question. 

"Chicago, Illinois." 

"Oh. I went there." I smirked again. 

"That's why you should have a healthy fear of Hydra. I dropped about 200 yards in front of the compound. A moment later, the car touched down in the forest right behind me. James and I watched behind several bushes and Hydra goons rushed out into a transport vehicle. 

"All right, what are ya'll doing?" Songbird crouched down next to me. James cocked and loaded, as did I. 

"Half of you will go in on the other side, the other half will attack from here. I'm going in a side entrance and trying to find the officer quarters. Remember to keep your eyes peeled for any sort of book or document or even a Hydra computer or flash drive that could be linked to their codes." Everyone nodded. 

"Who's going with me to the back?" James looked around. 

"You've got Spidey boy, Quick Silver, and Dante. Don't goof off." I looked over at Songbird. "That leaves you with Wanda, Kamala, and Iso. Also no messing around. And I've got the side entrance." Dante looked at me as I scanned for life. 

"Why do you get the side job?" I sighed. 

"Because it's the most dangerous job and I don't have anyone left on Earth to care if I die, so then you all won't have to worry." I stood up and pulled out one of my pistols. "Alright, they left a skeleton crew in there, which means they probably have unlimited people, you know, cartoons. Please just don't get killed and bring anything you can with you. Also, someone look for the flash drive containing Visions original coding. It is painted just like he was originally and has a piece of masking tape on it that says Hydra bot." Everyone gave me the look as I ran off toward the side entrance.

I got up on the wall and scanned the inner walls. 3 men, all in different offices. I was going to have to fight. I flipped the switch from stun to kill, just in case. I then kicked down the door and ran in. 

2 of the 3 men ran out to meet me. I pulled up my right hand and shot a beam at one of the men, a man in camo fatigue and a red Barrett. He fell over as the bolt hit him, and he slid back a few inches. The other man didn't seem fazed at all and kept on a dead sprint at me. I pulled out the gun but at the last second I pulled my right arm out (the one on which the armor goes all the way up to the shoulder) and fired, knocking him out. 

"Ug! Why didn't I kill him!" I reset both guns to the stun setting and continued down the hall toward the third man. A few seconds later, I was in front of a metal door with the name Komandir Dzhoshua Lunkaris. I pulled out my gun and shot the door's lock, which blew the door open. A man in camo fatigued and purple Barrett. 

"Moy bog!" I pulled my gun on him and shot at his shoulder. He fell out of his chair and onto the floor with a sickening thud. I ran behind the desk and pulled him up, setting him back in the chair. With a little bit of a trip wire, I tied him into the chair. A moment later, he started groaning, and within a few minutes was up, adam, and trying to get out. 

"That's the same stuff they make vire cables out of," I said, trying to sound cruel. Even with the voice distortion unit, I felt the need to "assert dominance". "You won't get out of it. Now tell me, what contains the codes to activate the Avengers?"

"Vy nikogda ikh ne poluchite. Kody bezopasny. Vy, s drugoy storony, v kontse kontsov podchinites' Gidre. Gidra budet pravit' vsem etim mirom, i yesli vy budete soprotivlyat'sya, vy budete razdavleny!" I quickly translated in my head, mumbling it out loud. 

"You will never get them. The codes are safe. You, on the other hand, will eventually submit to Hydra. Hydra will rule all this world, and if you resist, you will be crushed." I shook my head. "Hate to break it to you, but that's exactly what your buddies in the hall thought. And they're dead." I took off the helmet to reveal the scrapes and scratches, a few of which may become scars, and got right into his face. "You'll tell me where the codes are!" I pulled both guns and put them in front of his face. 

"I am not afraid of death!" I was slightly thankful he decided to use English. 

"I can do so much worse than death." I put away both guns and pulled out my repulsers and from my left side I brought out a utility knife I had recently added, due to James persistence. "So, which first? The repulser or the knife?" I put the blade up to his neck, and he suddenly began to blabber in Russian. 

"YA vam skazhu! Oni na moyem stole! Pozhaluysta, ne ubivay menya!" I looked over at his desk to see a leather bag. I grabbed it and inside were multiple different colored and symboled leather bound books. 

"Spasibo." I threw it over my shoulder as the building shuddered. I turned on my com and ran out of the room. 

"Okay, who blew what up?" 

"It was Dante!" Pietro yelled. 

"We'll take care of this later. Get out to the car! I have what we came for!" I ran out the door and slid into the grass as the building exploded in a firey inferno. I ran over ot the car and jumped in. Songbird lifted up and I reactivated my hoverboard, and flew off after the others.


	20. The Soldiers Go Marching In

The next day I walked out of my room after staying up nearly all night trying to break open Vision and use the flash drive that Iso had retrieved with his old coding. I had quickly changed and was watching my Ipad as I walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating from several large McDonalds bags. 

"Hey!" I walked to the table next to Pietro and Kamala, who were both eating. 

"Anything left for me?" Pietro placed a smaller bag in front of me. 

"We saved you some stuff, and your hot chocolate is on the island." I smiled at Kamala. 

"Thanks. How did you know I don't like coffee?" Everyone there (Iso, James, Dante, Pietro, and Kamala) except Kamala looked at me, all holding steaming coffee cups. 

"What is wrong with you?" Iso's hair was sticking up on end. I was pretty sure she had not showered or even cleaned up. 

"I just don't like the taste," I grabbed everything of mine and headed back toward the lab that Vision was still in. "I'm going to go work on Vision. Make sure all of the people downstairs are fed." 

"Alright, see ya." Kamala waved as I walked down the hall and into the lab. The tables were still messy and everything was everywhere from Visions brief attack. I sighed and walked into the lab and quickly pulled up the code I had downloaded overnight. I also pulled out my phone and suddenly realized I had left the books in my room. 

"Crap!" I ran out of the room, down the hall, and turned to fast, colliding with the island. Everyone just looked my way and said nothing as I got up and ran into my room. I grabbed the leather bag and ran back down the hall, into the kitchen, and into the lab.

"Okay Vis," I sighed. "Let's fix you, shall we?" I pulled the cord from his head out of the computer and plugged it into my Ipad. Code popped up immediately, most of it red. I smiled sadly and then realized that Vision was not fully assembled. Even with his little stunt, only his legs and one arm had partially attached to his torso, which was still lying on the floor in the corner. 

I grabbed it and carefully replaced the arm to the torso, and fitted everything back together. I then hauled it onto the table and reattached the head to the body. I reexamined the paint job. Black paint was chipping off, red, green, and even yellow showed through and it looked like a hodgepodge of weird stuff and bad paint. 

"Okay." I put my Ipad on a stand and started looking through the code. It was all moving extremely fast and hard to read. "Whoa." Everything was way to complicated. I had been okay in coding, but I left that to the people that I paid to do it. "What am I gonna do?!" Suddenly, it hit me. I ran outside of the lab and down into the detention level. Wanda and Spider-Man were sitting down there and watching. 

"I need to bring Stark with me upstairs." 

"You sure about this?" Wanda gave me the look. 

"Positive." Both of them skeptically looked at me, then Spider-Man opened up Starks cell. 

"Why do you want me?" He brought his head up from the moap position it had been in. His hands were clasped in his lap and he was sitting on the cot. 

"I need your help restoring Vision," 

"As if." 

"I just need you to reopen a few networks I can't get to." 

"I thought you were the genius of the team with an I.Q of what, 203?" I shook my head. 

"I may have a high I.Q, but I pay people to code for me so I don't have to do it. Now come over here." I pulled out a small red disk and attached it to his arm. 

"And what is this?" 

"This bad boy can stop your arc reactor. All I have to do is tell SIN to do so. Speaking of stop. Ross, Banner! Over here!" Their cells opened and they walked over. I revealed two small green disks similar to the one I had put on Starks' arm. "These have enough anti-hulk stuff for a month. Just leave it attached for the next few hours, probably until lunch. Sound good?" They nodded then went back into their cells. I quickly went back upstairs, followed in close suit by Stark. 

As we entered the lab, I heard him sigh in disapproval. "What a dump." 

"Well, I haven't really gotten a chance to clean since Vision attacked." I walked over to my Ipad and then pulled up a holo-screen for him to work on. "I just need you to disable the security system and bypass the main code generator." 

"In other words, shut off the A.I." 

"Yes." I patted my mask on my belt, which I had reverted out of stealth mode and back to dark, glossy blue. My gloves made a slight tink as they hit the mask. "Remember, I tell him to do it, you die. Don't try anything." 

"Got it." He whined. I walked over to the bag, put on my mask, and pulled out one of the books. It was bound in brown leather and had a large red A on it. The Avengers logo. I quickly opened it up to see it was written in a jumble of Russian. 

"SIN, translate and transfer to a document. I want to read this later. If anything linked to code or any of the specific Avengers comes up, let me know." 

"Yes, ma'am." I set down the book and proposed my mask upon a piece of metal. A small arm came out of the bottom and now and again flipped a page. About 5 minutes later, the book closed. I pulled my mask back on and glanced at Stark, who was busily trying to bypass his own code. Probably because he couldn't remember any of it. I dug around in the bag and pulled out another book. It was whitish and had a red star on it, the exact same that was on James' arm. 

"This is weird." I started flipping through it, then decided just to leave SIN on the job. I left the mask propped and book open and began looking through the bag. "Hey Steel dude, did you finish yet?" 

"Almost. Whoever did this code is really good." 

"You did the code," I said softly. "The old you, anyway. You and Banner." I saw something catch my eye. I pulled out a very dark red leather bound book with an Ironman Helmet on it. I felt a flurry in my stomach and opened it up to about the middle. It was written in Russian, and I did my best to loosely translate it. 

"Code... Here it is!" I suddenly realized this could activate him. I quietly slipped my helmet back on and switched the arc reactor shut down to stun. "SIN, standby for stun." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Here goes nothing. Zhelezo, pleyboy, raketa, rzhavchina, zreniye, tekhnologiya, pyatnitsa, Dzharvis, surovyy." Stark suddenly turned around and started me down. 

"Umnyy mundir." I ducked as he punched, nearly falling back. 

"SIN, stun!!!" Within a second, Stark was covered in glowing blue lighting. He hit the floor hard and stayed there for a good minute. "Hello?" I kicked his back and he moaned. 

"What hit me?" He got up and looked around. "What the heck am I doing here? What is wrong with Vision? And on that note, my lab?" I smiled and pulled the mask off. 

"Ironman, is that you?" 

"Uh, who else would it be?" I smiled and wheezed a little bit. 

"I can't believe it, you're back!" I turned on the com system. "Guys, you won't believe this, but Ironman is back! I think I figured out a way to help the others!" A second later, the lab was filled with people. 

"Dante, Songbird, Bucky? What are you doing here? Spider-Man too?" I smiled. 

"We came together after Hydra took you guys." Kamala grabbed his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're back." 

"Alright, now please let me finish redoing Visions code!" Everyone in the room laughed. 

"Okay. I have to finish translating these books anyway." 

"Maybe I could help." James walked up and held out his hand. 

"Here, this one is really weird," I handed him the white book with the star on it. "This is the same star that's on your arm, right James?" 

"James? He's Bucky." Stark smiled and James rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever, I'll start." He walked out of the room with the book and I turned to Stark. 

"It's good to have you back. But we have to question you about stuff you might know about Hydra." 

"Alright. See you then." I walked out of the lab and headed into my room. I then set up the holo display to translate the books. A few minutes later, James rushed into my room, panting and holding the book. 

"You have to see this." 

"What is it?" 

"The other Winter Soldiers." I gapped. 

"What!??????"


	21. The Bland Marvel Headcanon

[Bland Marvel Headcanon](https://onedrive.live.com/?cid=891C3C4369534761&id=891C3C4369534761%211717&parId=891C3C4369534761%21685&o=OneUp)

"What do you mean?" He ran over and showed me a jumble of Russian. 

"This book was supposedly written in 1991. If that's so, then this ink shouldn't be in here. It's recent." I looked at the writting a few pages back. 

"What does it say?" 

"It says that the Winter Soldiers were reactivated after the bullets where removed from their head." 

"So, in the movie, they were shot, and your saying someone took out the bullets and they lived?" 

"Apparently so." I huffed out long and hard.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll let you know if I find out." He slowly closed the book and walked out. My whole body was full of nervous energy. 

"Okay..." I turned around to see the half opened Vision. "Yeah. This should help with the stress." I walked over and started weeding out the old code, substituting the new code. I worked at this for nearly 6 hours, doing this and pulling out the rotten code, slowly restoring the old Vision. 

At about 2 or 3 in the afternoon, Visions system started to restart and update. I took just one more look to make sure that he was safe to reactivate, and seeing no foriegn code, I layed my head down and watched. Quickly, the night with no sleep and my hunger caught up with me. My stomach was knawing and gurgling at me and my eyes driffted open and closed. 

"Excuse me miss?" I grogilly woke up to a male british accent. 

"What, who is it?" I yawned and streched out. 

"My name is Vision. And I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" I snapped up and alert, and started straight up to see Vision floating a few inches off the ground. 

"Hallelujia!" I screamed. 

"What is going on?" I whooped and did a little victory lap around the lab. 

"You're back. Oh my gosh you're alive and not evil!" 

"Why would I be evil?" I stopped and looked into Visions eyes. 

"About a month ago, you and the other Avengers were presummedly killed in the collapse of a metro bridge. However, about 3 days ago, you showed up. I reactivated you only to find Hydra had replaced about 75% of your code. So, with a little help from Tony Stark, I was able to get you back up and running." Suddenly, Vision looked at me with a steel like glare. 

"The others. Where are they?" 

"Safe in the detention level. We were recently able to get Stark back so he may still be out an about." 

"You don't understand. Each of them have a code that if it is said, they will turn and start doing whatever they are ordered. There may be no way to fix the synopsis." 

"So I was right about the brain synopsis thing!" Vision looked at me with a steel like glare, hard and long. 

"You must make sure they never escape, or you must figure out how to rewire the synopsis." 

"I'll prove that I fixed Tony. But first, we need to put him in a cell or something. Come on." I motioned for Vision to follow me and he quickly did. We walked out into the common area to see Songbird cooking something and Wanda upstairs talking to Stark. 

"Vis!" Ms. Marvel ran up behind him and hugged him. 

"Ms. Marvel, it is good to see you again." Wanda looked over and gapped. 

"Vision?" 

"Wanda?" Wanda walked over to Vision, tears forming in her eyes. 

"I never thought I'd see you again, not after the Civil War thing." 

"Wait, that actually happened?" Iso mused. "I thought that was just a movie." Everyone looked at her. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought to." I told her. "Hey, Stark, come with me." I held the book with the Ironman helmet on it. 

"What do you need?" I sighed.

"I need to make sure that I figured out your synopsis. For all we know, I may have just postponed something and you could go berserk at any minute." 

"Uh, that doesn't sound good." I nodded. 

"It's not. I need James, Iso, and Dante to come with me. The rest of you, be ready." I headed toward the detention level with Tony in front of me. 

"Well, took you long enough." Blood Widow was up on her cell door thing when we walked in. Wasp and Antman where playing battle ship, Panther was playing solitar, Archer, Marvel, and the Captian where reading, and Falcon was picking his toe nail. 

"That's gross dude," Spider-Man turned as we walked in. "Oh, hey Steel." 

"And hello to you to Peter." 

"Well same he.... Wait! How does he know my name?" Spider-Man practically jumped onto the ceiling. 

"I think that I fixed him. But, I'm testing something." I pointed to the empty cell and he immediatly went in. 

"I really hope this doesn't hurt." I smirked and put my mask on. 

"I hope so to." The Captian saw me and frowned. 

"Well, you traitior!" He turned and pounded on the wall of his cell, which connected to Tony's cell. "How could you let them do this to you?" 

"Cap, stop. I feel way better now, you should try it. Anyway, kid, do it." I nodded and flipped open the book, and handed it to James. 

"Here, I'm not super good at this." James looked down for a moment, then began to say the code. 

"Zhelezo, pleyboy, raketa, rzhavchina, zreniye, tekhnologiya, pyatnitsa, Dzharvis, surovyy." Tony grabbed his head and suddenly looked at James. 

"Gotov k soblyudeniyu." 

"Alright, somebody punch him." No one moved, and I sighed. "Well, I'll do it myself." I opened the cell and pulled out my blaster. I hit the stun setting and knocked him out. He fell to the floor and was out cold. 

"So, no go on the fixed?" Dante asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah. Maybe it's just like the tracker jackers." I walked out and closed the cell. 

"Well, you really got it didn't you?" Marvel smirked. "Hydra will always prevail over you." I sighed. 

"Maybe they're right." Iso looked down, then escorted James out. I stood their alone for a while, just thinking. 

"Hey, it's almost dinner time." Dante grabbed my shoulder and I jumped. 

"Oh, sorry." Suddenly, it came to me. "Oh my gosh!!!" I ran over to the console and connected to the internet, and then logged into my Pintrest acount. Dante walked over and started as I worked. 

"Why are you doing this?" I pulled up a Bland Marvel Headcannon, and I'm pretty sure everyone in the room just started. 

"What is that?" I smiled. 

"An idea." Dante looked at me.

"This makes no sense."

"Okay, so this is fake, but I mean come on. Even though Bucky never had this happen, Rogue could actually do the job! We'd have to get in contact with the X-Men, but then we stand a chance!" Spider-Man walked over and smirked. 

"I might be able to help you." 

"You'll never change any of us!" I turned to the Captian, who was being extremely resistant, especially today. 

"Look Captian, I'm doing everything in my power to help you. You used to hate Hydra, and I hope to get you back again."


	22. Who is Talkin' in my Brain?

"Okay...." Spider-Man pulled his phone off his ear and sighed. "Bobby said he'll get in contact with Proffessor X. Until then, we'll have to keep Stark and the others locked up. I nodded. 

"I feel bad about having to do this to them," We sat at the table in the kitchen. It was nearly 9 at night and I was getting really tired. "I mean, we fixed Tony, let's at least do the same to the others before we get Rogue down here." James put down one of the books from the bag. It was blue with Cap's shield on it. Ever since he'd seen that one, he had begged me to read it. 

"I may have something," 

"What?" Wanda pulled herself out of the cookbook she was reading with Vision (who was in need of a serious paint job. 

"Well, you know how Captian said something and it shut me down?" 

"Oh," Dante smiled. "You mean Spu..." 

"NO!" Kamala, Iso, Wanda, Pietro, and I tackled him to the floor. Spider-Man just watched from his ceiling perch.

"Don't say that!" James yelled, then calmed down. "I don't want to go nuts again." 

"It just shut you down though." Pietro sat back down, slowly. 

"Yeah, but I'm not taking any chances." I sighed. "James, continue." 

"In here, there's a code for each of them to shut down. It would basically put them to sleep, kind of like..." I smiled weakly. 

"Hypnosis trigger word." I nodded. Spider-Man looked at me. 

"What?" I smiled again. 

"I did a self hypnosis, and so if anyone says the plural form of eggnog I like can't move until you say it again." Kamala looked at Pietro, who smirked. 

"What's the plural form of eggnog?" She asked. Pietro was smiling. 

"Eggnogs!" I couldn't move, but I could talk. 

"Wow mornon, you just rendered me useless." I chuckled. "Now please say it again so that I can like actually move! I gotta go pee!" Suddenly, I felt this weird sort of presence, and a voice spoke in my head. 

"Are you Chrome?" 

"Who's there?" I asked out loud. Several people gave me a look. 

"Who are you talking to?" James asked, not looking up from the book. 

"Uh, some one in my head?" 

"Oh, so Proffessor X is using telepathy? Smooth, real smooth." Spider-Man nodded. "Say hi to him for me." 

"Okay, hi." I said. 

"You don't have to talk out loud Shilloh." 

"Uh," I thought it this time. "How do you know my name?" I heard a chuckle. 

"I can read your mind." 

"Perfect." I let him continue. 

"Bobby told me about Spider-Mans request. I'd be willing to send Rogue down for a while to fix the damage. Do you have anything that you may need to do before hand?" I suddenly remembered the codes. 

"Yeah, we need to knock them out, but then you can send Rogue. How about sometime tomorrow afternoon?" 

"Sounds good. She'll be around at about 1 or so." I tried to smile, but then remembered that Pietro had renedered me useless. 

"Hey morons!" I yelled. "Someone yell eggnogs!" I suddenly fell forward and hit the ground hard. Eveyrone else just stood/sat there and chuckled. 

"I'll accompany here there as well. I'll see you tomorrow." The voice and presence left me as I stood up. 

"Mr. X will be by tomorrow at about 1 with Rogue to help. So, since you all know about the whole I freeze thing, don't say it. If you do, I'll pummel you." 

"Eggnogs." Pietro muttered. I stopped, and smiled. 

"Eggnogs." I walked right up to him and slugged him in the stomach. Everyone "oohed." when I hit him. 

"You're lucky I wasn't wearing my gloves." I chuckled and headed toward the hall way. 

"Good night! I'm hitting the hay. Just make sure that Songbird and Dante are settled in for the night." James ran up to me and tapped my shoulder. 

"Can I have the bag o books?" I smiled and ran into my room, and grabbed the bag. 

"Here," I handed it to him. "You have the other 2 books right?" 

"Yeah. I'll read them." I chuckled. 

"You better sleep." He nodded. 

"Okay. Night." I ran into my room and literally dove under the covers. 

Within minutes, I was asleep. I needed to catch up on my sleep.


	23. "It's Courtney..."

"Gotta go, gotta go!" I sprinted down the hall with my boots clomping the whole way down. My fishtail braid flew behind me as I ran toward the door, passing Vision, Kamala, and Quicksilver. 

"Slow down kid!" He yelled down after me. "You're going faster than me!" I smiled back and headed toward the door. 

"Is something wrong Ms?" Vision appeared right through the door, scaring the willies out of me. 

"Oh gees! Don't scare me like that!" I clutched at my chest and laughed. James smiled from the back wall he was leaning on, and then continued on with the book he was reading. 

"I'm quite sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I smiled. 

"Just make sure everyone get's feed, downstairs to. I have a meeting that I have to be at by 12:30, so Rouge will get here before me. Please make sure she does what she needs to." I quickly hurried out the door, got into my pickup, and headed toward the Shi Tech corparate headquarters. 

When I arrived, Josh was waiting for me on the first floor. He smiled as I walked toward him. 

"So, you finally decided to dress up better?" 

"This is Bruce Wayne, we need this more than anything. I have to look presentable. Where is Mr. Wayne?" 

"In your office, he just arrived. He was early." I smiled as we got into the elevator. 

"Yes he is. By more than ten minutes." I felt a pit in my stomache as we went up. Memories resurfaced of the metro bridge collapse, and I could practically fell the wind and hear the screams and SIN's voice. 

We entered the top floor and walked down the hall, into the room. Josh opened the door to reveal two men, one older man with grey hair and the other, Mr. Wayne. 

"Ah, are you Ms. Miller?" I smiled and shook his hand. 

"Yes I am, and I assume you are Mr. Wayne?" He smiled. 

"Yes, thank for being so formal. I thought all teenagers were all sup and dawg recently." I chuckled and sat down at my desk, with Wayne sitting on the other side. 

"No, that's really old, people are into Social Media now. Anyway, let's get onto business. The company merger..." 

"Yes," He smiled. "So, if I lent you the money, what would you do with it?" I smiled and pulled out my computer, pulling up a design for something I was working on. 

"This is something I'm working on. It can be installed anywhere as a normal metal detector, or, much, much more. This has the capability to sense blood pressure, read certian brain waves, and even detect terrigion in the body or super powers, although I'm still working on the last one. I haven't had much time lately." Mr. Wayne and the other man sat in shock. 

"How can you do all this?" I smiled. 

"I have a few conections with Mr. Stark." Suddenly, my phone buzzed, and I igored it, quickly setting it to vibrate. "Sorry, someone was stopping by my house to grab something, that was them." Anyway, what do you want to know more about?" 

"Well, you. You're what, 17, and you own the biggest non weaponary tech business in the US, how?" I blushed as I tried to figure out how to not over glorify myself. 

"I've just always been more mature than my age group, and when my family was killed, I used the money from Insurance and my job to start building things, and walla! I'm here." He smiled at me, nodding slowly. 

"My parents were killed when I was young to, Alfred over there took care of me..." I shook my head. 

"It was my whole family. There was a bomb in the appartment building, and somebody set it off, taking out my parents, 5 siblings, and my grandparents. I really had no one." His smile fell. 

"When was this?" 

"A little over a year ago..." Suddenly, my phone vibrated multiple times, and I knew this was bad. 

"You okay?" I smiled at him, trying to mask my concern. 

"Yeah, I just need to get this over with, somethings come up. Please sign here." I gave him a paper and he quickly signed it. Just then, my phone practically erupted into the song Ratat by Fall Out Boy, my ringtone for Quicksilver. I quickly accpeted the call before Courtney Love could start cursing. 

"Pietro, who overidded me turning off the ringer?!" 

"We have a BIG problem!" He screamed, I heard several blast like sounds, and pulled the phone away from my ear. 

"Pietro, what happened?" 

"Uh, Rouge came, and opened Sizers cell, and he got his helmet, just get over here quick!" I heard the phone line drop dead. I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door. 

"Ms. Miller!" Wayne yelled down the hall. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can put the deranged Hydranated Antman back in his cell!" I yelled back. I went down the elevator, to my car, and shot down the road toward the compound. 


	24. Saving Grace... Er, Shuri

My car screetched to a stop on the concret as I I jumped out of the car and ran toward the door to the Avengers Compound. I could hear scuffles and the muffled sound of fighting in the building. I ran at the door and opened it, slamming all my weight as I quickly gave way. 

I stummbled into the room to see fighting, lots of fighting. Antman wasn't the only one out of his cage. Everyone was out. I could also see Rouge running around protecting Professor X. Although I was pretty sure he could handle himself, as he was throwing Archer across the room. 

"What happened?" I slid under Stingers arm and to James, quickly jumping up and putting on my mask and gloves. I had recently redone them, turning the gloves (and right arm piece) into braclets and the helmet into a large fake ear piercing. I put them on and they activated. I quickly began shooting repulsers at Panther and Steel, who had gotten his suit back. "I leave for 20 minutes and the prisoners get out." James smirked and punched Panther, sending him into the cold grey metal wall, and leaving a dent. 

"I dunno. Maybe cause you're more matu..." Suddenly, Marvel came flying at my face, her hand covered in her purple energy. I didn't have time to react. Her punch landed square in my face, sending me flying back into the wall. 

"Shilloh!" I heard Kamala's voice and saw fuzzy pictures fading in and out. Voices yelling and my name being called. 

Then everything went black. 

The first thing I heard was beeping. It was slow and shrill, but getting faster. I felt my eyes flutter open and light flooding into my eyes, filling my vision and temporarily blinding me. I shut my eyes tight and heard a light chuckle. It sounded young, and female. I opened my eyes again and saw a girl, probably my age standing above me. She had dark skin, and her hair was in many tiny braids. She wore a black tanktop with an orange sleevless vest over it, as well as black pants and sneakers. 

"You're awake, good." She looked at me then began messing with some holo screen. My head instantly exploded in pain, sending me quickly into grimacing. 

"Ah. Migrane, really?" The girl shook her head. 

"No migrane. You hit the wall with your head. There's a huge dent in it." I tried to sit up, but found myself unable. 

"Well, maybe I'm having a migrane and a concusion." She agian shook her head. 

"No, you have no concusion." My head began to feel better and I slowly sat up. I was extremely confused. I recognized the girl as Shuri, T'Challa's sister. 

"How? You just said I hit the wall head on and left a dent. I'm lucky I'm not paralyzed or something." She gave me a confident little smirk, then turned and began to walk out of the little room we were in. I quickly got up, and noticed I was in a black short sleeve t-shirt and a loose fitting pair of pants, possibly yoga pants. 

"You're in Wakanda. Here, anything is possible." I followed her into her lab and gapped. Her technology was something I could only ever dream on making. There were at least 5 different Black Panther suits in the wall, and assorted gadgets littering the desks all over the place. 

"You're amazing. I've heard about you. Your Panthers sister." 

"Little sister, yes. I was wondering where he was, but now I know." I suddenly remembered what I had been doing the last time I was awake. 

"How did you find me, what happened? Where are the others?" She smiled and lead me up a spiralling staircase. 

"Okoye and I were following the tracking becon in his suit. We didn't know he had been pressumed dead. And since I last saw James he was in America, doing something." I nodded, following her through the hall. 

"Why was he in America. I thought you had fixed him?" She suddenly stopped, turned around, and looked me straight in the eye. 

"James was abducted by Hydra after I was finished with him. They undid what I had done, and brought back the Winter Soldier. I've been trying to convince my brother to let me go to America and fix him, but now I see I have many more to fix. Not just you." A metal door slid open as we entered a large, white room. Inside, the walls were lined in cyrofreeze chambers. All of the rouge Avengers, and James, were in them. Okoye was at the enterance, along with another gaurd as the door closed. 

"Are you going to be able to fix them?" Shuri grabbed a clip board off the wall and walked over to a large pannel full of buttons. 

"I have no idea. These new brain washing techniques, they are different, better. It could take much, much longer than with James the first time." My spirits fell as we walked throught the room. All of the heroes were in white, stuck in a cryofreeze looking as if they were sleeping. 

At the very end, on the left side (as I look) was T'Challa's capsule. His mother, the queen of Wakanda, was sitting on a small grey metal bench, looking at him. She wore a black dress and matching headdress. The hankerchief in her hand suggested she had recently been crying. Shuri quickly walked over to her mother and whispered something in her ear. Her mother nodded and got up, following Shuri toward the door. I trailed about 5 feet behind the two, out of the room and back toward the lab. 

"Please go back to my lab. I'll meet you there in a moment." Shuri continued on with her mother, while I took a right turn and went back down the stairs into the lab. A moment later, Shuri reappeared, quickly going toward one of the desks and working on some small ball. 

"So, you make technology too?" I was caught off-guard by the question. 

"Well, yes. But not weapons. I've had a bad experience with them," I stopped talking for a moment, looking out the large window at the mines. "So, where are all the others?" 

"A man called Batman appeared shortly after I arrived, and helped the rest of your friends finish off the rouge heroes. Rouge and the Professor wish to speak to you later. The rest of your friends, with the exception of James, are back at your base." I sighed, glad to know they were safe. 

"So, when can I go back?" Shuri shook her head. 

"I'm afraid you can't. Not yet. Hydra is looking for you. They want to make you pay for taking the Avengers. Your friends are holding them off, but you are in danger." 

"So, I can handle myself. You don't have to hide me here in some old vibranium mine." Shuri looked back at me. 

"I know, but it is safest. It is what Vision wanted for you. You'll stay here, and help me with the Avengers. And maybe on a few projects I've been working on." She handed me one of the little balls she had been working on. "In the meantime, we'll wait for Professor X to contact us. So, what do you think of the EMP ball?" 


	25. He's not my Professor.

I'd been working in Shuri's lab for a few hours, mostly her showing me some of her stuff. She was amazing. No wonder her Wakandan tech had been storming the market recently! 

"You are really good." I picked up and began to examine a small remote of some sort. "Is this circuitry machine made?" 

"Nano printer," She turned and smiled smugly. "I invented it myself." I laughed a little and put the remote down. Then, I pushed my hair behind my ear. 

"Of course you did. I can't believe you can do all this! You probably could have solved world hunger by now!" Shuri smiled at me, a gleam in her eye. 

"You want to see something I've been really working on?" She ran over to another table a few feet away and brought over a small petri dish. "This is a prototype nanobot. I've been trying to get out the kinks for testing." 

"What does it do?" I could see several small black clusters on the dish. 

"Well, each of those little clusters are 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 bots. They're smaller than cells, and when released, they'll repair tissue, get rid of extra fat, sugars, clean out arteries, fix nerves, things like that. These could extend a lifespan by decades, even centuries! It may be able to even keep people alive longer after sudden disasters, like getting hit by a bullet." I shifted my sight to my shoes, the lifespan speel caught up with me. "You okay?" I heard Shuri set down the bowl and walk over, putting her hand on my right shoulder. 

"It's just... My whole family died in a building collapse a little over a year ago. It could have been prevented, and all this stuff you have here could have done it, even those little bots. It's just sort of a nagging thing." Shuri nodded. 

"Yes, I get it. My father died when Helmut Zemo bombed the U.N council meeting." At that moment, something dinged and a little glowing white circle hit the floor. On it was Professor X and Rouge. 

"Hi." I gave a little wave and nervously crossed my feet. Shuri walked over to the Professor. 

"Professor X, it is a pleasure." She did the Wakandan salute to him, and he mimicked her. 

"It is more of a pleasure to meet you Shuri. Your technology is simply amazing." He then looked over at me. "And you must be Shilloh Miller." I nodded, still looking down. I heard the repulsors in his wheelchair whir as he moved over, as well as Rouges boots clanking on the floor. 

"I'm sorry sir," I whispered. "I didn't know that he would do that. I really am sorry." I could feel his eyes just staring into my skull. To be honest, he was probably reading my mind. Rouge looked at me, I could feel her eyes too, but it was more sympathetic. 

"So, your family died in a building collapse?" I nodded, still looking down.

"Yes, sir." 

"And after that, you finished school in a week, started your own tech company, and climbed to the best selling nonweaponary technology company in the world. You've made the Homework Helper, Kitchen Bot Beta, CleanMachine, and multiple sensors of sorts for airplanes, and you've made the holo-phone, small personal boosters, and I.A programming available to common man." He paused for a moment. "I say you've done some very good things over the last year. And no need to apologize for the little incident, Accidents happen." I looked up to see him smiling at me. 

"Thank you, sir." I nodded, quickly looking back down, but not as much as before. 

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, kid. We've had worse accidents over at X Mansion. Believe me. But we did get a swimming pool out of one of them." The Professor laughed. 

"Rouge is correct. Cyclops did give us a reason to get a pool. But still, you did have a point about them. They acted nothing like the normal Avengers, except Banner and Ross." I nodded. 

"Shuri's been trying to figure it out. But honestly, I think Hydra's the only people who are gonna know how to fix this. Of course, this is Hydra we're talking about." He nodded. 

"Yes. Hydra is a bit, uncooperative. There must be something you could do." I suddenly remembered the bag of books. 

"Oh come on! The books got left back in North America!" The Professor and Rouge looked at me. "Sorry. I left the bag of books back in the States, and they may have held a secret to helping the Avengers." Shuri suddenly ran over to a desk and began typing on the surface. 

"Sargent Barnes told me something right before he went into cryo-freeze! He said he had found a clue! The Avengers had been taken to the Hydra base in Belarus!" I stopped dead. 

"That's where the Winter Soldiers were created." The three in the room looked at me. 

"There are more than one?!" Shuri exclaimed. 

"Yeah, six in total. This is bad, this is really bad. If I were to go there, since the other Soldiers survived Zemo's attempt to kill them, then I could be facing 5 soldiers all more deadly than James. I lord have mercy I'm screwed!" The Professor stared at me as I paced and mumbled. "But I have to do this. If I could just get one of them back to normal, I could get the rest. Ah! Decisions! I hate decisions!" The Professor looked at me intently. 

"I would be willing to send my students with me." I shook my head. 

"Even with the X-Men. This was Hydra's most elite kill squad. They know 30 languages, they could bring down a country in one night, and that was before the serum! It'd be better to risk a covert ops than to break in and get everyone killed." Shuri looked me in the eyes. 

"You can't do this! You'll be killed!" I shook my head. 

"I have to. Besides, I have no one left. Who's gonna miss me?" I walked over to the window overlooking the mines. "Shuri, where are my things?" She walked toward the Professor, worry etched on her face. 

"I'm worried about her." The Professor nodded. 

"I'll have my team on standby, we can't let her do this alone." I turned around and looked him in the eye. 

"You ain't my Professor, I don't have to listen to you. Shuri, my things." I walked past them and started looking through stacks of things. 

"No, Shilloh, it's too dangerous..." I looked Shuri in the eye. 

"I'm going to do it, where are my things!?" I spit the words out, venom seeping through my words. 

"Shilloh..." I looked the Professor dead in the eyes. 

"Can it X. I don't wanna hear it. Where are my things?" Shuri shook her head. 

"I'm not telling you!" I walked up to her, getting within inches of her face. Her eyes were full of worry, dread. "I'm doing this for the good of your brother, James, and the Avengers. If you won't help me..." I kicked her in the leg, sending her to the floor. "I'll do it myself." I got down on the floor and grabbed her neck, beginning to choke her. 

"Shilloh!" Rouge yelled. 

"Can it! Where are my things?!" Shuri looked at me, eyes on fire.

"I'll never tell you!" I started squeezing harder. 

"Tell me!" 

"Shilloh, let her go!" I picked Shuri up by the neck and looked the X straight in the eyes. 

"You may have super powers, I may not, but I will still rip your head off if you don't tell me where my things are!!!" The last words echoed through the room, everyone was dead silent. 

"In... on the station under the stairs." I dropped Shuri on the ground. She landed in a heap, grabbing at her neck. I walked over to the station and grabbed my armor. It looked completely different. The design was the same, but everything was extremely thing and all black. The gloves were really flexible but still moved like they had. The armor on my right arm was definitely better, but so much thinner. My boots where looked completely like boots, with the soft gleam of the metal and black paint to show they weren't. I put on the gloves and the right arm armor. 

"Suddenly, Shuri jumped me from behind, trying to stab me with a pocket knife. I grabbed her wrist, ripped the pocket knife by the blade from her hand, and threw it to the floor. 

"Don't stop me. It's for their good." I threw her across the room, into the window, cracking it. She hit the floor and didn't get up, I assumed she was uncounscience. "Cool," I looked at my hands. "Made of vibranium I think." I slipped off my shoes and put on the boots. 

"Shilloh, don't." The Professor came toward me, but I turned around, my black mask in my hand. 

"Don't stop me, professor." My voice held no emotion, it was cold and dead, just like I had felt. "I'm doing this, even if it kills me." I put on the mask, which was the same design, just skin tight, and engaged the boosters. I flew up the stairs and outside to a launch pad. I ran into one of the ships, and then into its cockpit. 

"How do I drive this thing?" I sat down on what looked like a chair. Suddenly, some sort of simulator came up, made of black dots. I thought of a car design, except with a stick, and it appeared out of the dots. I grabbed it and then lifted off. "Set a course for Siberia." Suddenly, an automated female voice responded. 

"Course set, auto pilot engaged." The ship lurched forward, and I was off to Siberia.


	26. Siberian Slip

I flew through the cool moist air above Europe, closing in on my target. The Hydra base in Siberia. I slowly began my descent, readying myself for anything. 

After a few more minutes, I landed, hitting the ground hard. The ship lurched and I jumped out, landing hard and skidding a little bit, but I was still upright. The ship blew up behind me, sending me ducking for cover. As I did, a few microscopic pieces of shrapnel lodged themselves into my body, drawing blood. 

"Ah!" I stayed down until I was sure that the shrapnel was done flying, and then quickly jumped up. The ship was a flaming wreck behind me. "That ended well." I suddenly saw the display in my helmet turn on. "SIN," 

"Yes, Shilloh?" I internally sighed, at least he was still here. 

"I want the boots, both arms with gloves, partial chest plate, and the pants." Immediately, the outfit spread up or down my body and changed color to the glossy blue I had chosen at the beginning of all this. "Alright..." I tapped the right temple of my head to start a scan. "Let's see whose here." I slowly began creeping toward the rocks in front of me, toward the door in them. 

I entered a dark and dingy warehouse-like building. It was very slightly lit and I was already on edge, just because of the plane crash. 

"SIN, scan for life signs." 

"What type?" 

"Thermal readings, heart rates, movement, anything that might even slightly indicate life." I began walking down the same path that Cap and Bucky had walked in Cap Civil War. SIN was scanning his little heart out, but everything was going well. I encountered the elevator and nervously slipped in, hitting the bottom button. 

"Shilloh, I have bad news." 

"What?" I whispered, hoping no one could hear him. 

"I've got 8 life signs in the building." I stopped, silently counting on my fingers for a moment. 

"There are only 5 other Winter Soldiers. There are other people here. That also means I may have to fight the Winter Soldiers." I reached down on my utility belt (I had slipped one off the ship I had stolen) to find two pistols, a retractable metal staff, and a few EMP balls in a pouch. I was definitely out of my element. "Okay..." The elevator door slid open and I crept out. Slowly, I advanced into the hall and toward a small staircase. I went up, down a few more halls, and then entered a large circular room. There were 5 cryo-freeze tanks in that room. The glass was tinted yellow and I couldn't see inside. I glanced around and then ran up to the first tank. There was no one inside. 

"Oh, crap." I backed up slowly and began a 180 to get the heck outta there, but as I did, something in the shadows moved. I grabbed the pistols and held them out, watching for more movement. I checked to make sure the safety was off. It was. 

"Who's there?" I yelled. More movement. I jerked a 270 turn to try and follow it but lost it. Then, I saw two different movements out of the corner of my eyes. 

"SIN, get me a read on the motion," I said frantically. I held up the pistol in my right hand and fired a shot into the ceiling. It echoed and bounced off the ceiling and into one of the cryo-freeze chambers. The movement just increased. 

"I have 5 figures rapidly closing. I suggest you get out of here." I tried to activate the boosters, but there were none. 

"Problem, no boosters!!" Suddenly, someone slugged me in the right cheek, sending me flying about 20 feet and sliding another 10. "Holy crap!" I held out my pistol in my right hand and holstered the left one, getting up and watching for movement. "SIN," I whispered. "Turn on infrared." 

"Yes, Shilloh." Suddenly, I could see the heat coming off 5 figures, and more heat coming vaguely from another room. I held out my pistol and shot at the first figure I could see. The bullet didn't make impact, the person moved at almost the same speed as the bullet. At least it looked that way. 

"Вот она, возьмите ее!" Was what I heard next. Suddenly, the infrared turned off and I was surrounded by 5 figures. One was a female with ice blonde hair in a braid. Another with short brown hair, and another bald. 

"Я предпочитаю, чтобы ты умер." I spat in the best Russian I could. They chuckled, then began speaking in thick accented English. 

"You needn't worry little girl," The woman said. "We are here to offer you a deal." I shook my head. 

"I prefer not." I pulled out the pistol and shot at her, and then spun in a quick circle on my heel and shot at the other 4. They all bolted away from the shots and then attacked at once. 

If I had had my boosters, things would have been fair. But since I didn't have my boosters, I was screwed. They all came at me at once, hitting, punching, kicking. James had been right in his line from Civil War, there was a reason they were a kill squad with the most kills in Hydra history. 

It took about a minute for them to subdue me, pulling my helmet off and throwing it to the side. My outfit returned to the right arm armored, the pants stayed, and surprisingly the chest plate. One of them, the bald guy, grabbed my helmet, and then they marched me to the front of the room. Once in front of a small raised platform, the forced me to my knees. 

From a door on the right side came Baron Strucker, then Zemo. 

"I preferred you dead and in prison." Strucker and Zemo laughed as they looked at me, Zemo taking out a knife (same one as the Winter Soldier used in Cap Winter Soldier). They both walked up to me and looked at me. 

"You are a sorry excuse for a superhero." Strucker punched me in the face. When I looked back up, Zemo held the knife ready and slashed me over my right eye. Blood began dripping down and into my eyes. From the door came another man. He wore a Hydra uniform with a black beret on his head. He had dark brown hair, the same as my natural color. He turned and looked at me, and I gapped. 

"Jacob, how are you alive!!!!" He chuckled, then began talking in a thick Russian accent. 

"You really thought I was your brother, that I would serve the United States, that corrupt country?" I tried to shake off one of the Winter Soldiers grips, but I didn't work. 

"You were born and raised American!" He chuckled again and began pacing a little bit. 

"Dad never told you, but me and Anna, we were born here in Russia. Dad was stationed here as a Marine. We moved back to the U.S right before you were born." I shook my head as he continued. "I fell in love with this country at a young age. I came back here with Aunt Rosi when I was 15, and I met a Hydra agent. He offered me a job as a spy for Hydra, and I took it. He promised me that he would bring the idea of taking over America to Hydra." I stopped. 

"Who was this man?" He smiled. 

"You may know him from a movie as the Colonol. He was the one in the beginning with Barnes. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. I joined the Military and began feeding Hydra all the information I could. The day our apartment collapsed, that was me holding out the cloth. But at the last second, I handed it to Dad and ran out of the room, and made it out of the building right as it collapsed." I groaned as I tried to blink blood out of my eye. 

"You do know that usually right after the villain monologues, the good guys come and whup him then kill him, right?" The three villains chuckled. 

"I created two Avengers, I revived one of them."

"That's how Pietro showed up! Wanda told me he had died!" 

I turned the Avengers against each other." 

"They were already there with the Accords, those will never work!" 

"And I will be the one to send the Avengers to destroy the world." I shook my head. 

"You can't! You're Avengers are in a cryo-stasis far away from here! The others have no idea I'm alive!" Jacob laughed. 

"Oh, in time, you will learn the way I did about the glory of Hydra." The three head men walked out the door on the right, followed by 4 of the Winter Soldiers, all boys. Finally, the female grabbed my arms, yanked me up, and pushed me after them. 

We continued down a few halls and then finally into a room. It was again circular, this time with a chair in the middle, surrounded by a raised platform with instruments all throughout the room. I recognized this place from Captain America Civil War. 

"No..." The Soldier who had me forced me down the stairs and into the chair. Then, they strapped my hands, feet, and stomach to the chair with metal restraints. Stucker laughed and pulled out the Winter Soldiers book. "I thought I found that in the States base!?!!" Strucker again chuckled. 

"No, we've had the original forever, as you young kids would say it. Now, I believe it is time to start phase three of the Winter Soldier Program." I stopped and gapped at the wall since everyone was on the raised platform above me. 

"No, no, no, NO!!!" I screamed. Several people in white lab coats suddenly appeared in the room, setting up IV stands and several other things, including a heart monitor and an anesthesia mask. "I will never help you! Jacob, you killed everyone for this! You left me an orphan for this! You made me nearly kill myself for this! So you could help Hydra! You are a twisted freak!!" Jacob only chuckled as he came down and watched me. A came in view from the corner of my right eye and then continued to make a circle around me. 

"Such a pity no one can help you." Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building, setting off several alarms. The door to the room blew off and went flying over me and Jacob. I tried to crane my neck to see who it was, but I couldn't. 

"Leave Shilloh alone!" I heard Shuri's voice. Suddenly, she came tumbling down the stairs with a groan and landing near me. She was wearing the outfit from the big fight she had against Kilmonger with her brother, minus the panther shooter things. 

"Shuri!" Jacob chuckled and walked down, picking the uncounscience Shuri up and throwing her sack of potatoes style over his shoulder. 

"This is too good. Two of the worlds greatest minds in line for our experiment. We'll have brain and brawn." He handed Shuri off to two of the white lab coat people and then walked back up the stairs. He stopped a moment, then said something to me. "There is no one to save the damsel in distress now is there Shilloh." I wretched at the cuffs, trying to get free. 

"Except there's just one thing, Jacob. I'm not a damsel in distress," I smirked. "I was buying Shuri enough time to deactivate your soldiers. Shuri!" Shuri perked up and smirked, hitting something on her arm. Suddenly, from the door came all the Avengers, new and old, running in. 

"We are here," Panther yelled. Jacob growled and then ran up the stairs. 

"She's hooked up, start it!" Suddenly, I heard a machine whir and something blue in an IV bag begin to flow toward my arm. Pain flooded my body as something started. All I heard was fighting, and then a cacophony of my name. 

"Shilloh!"


	27. Rejection

I pulled forward as the blue liquid began creeping toward my veins. There was no way that was gonna touch me. I began looking around, screaming through the chaos. 

"Someone get me outta here!" 

"Working... On... It!" Wasp yelled. Man, was it a relief to hear her back to normal. I looked over to see some of the blue liquid pouring into my vein. I need to get out right then and there. I looked down to see that the cuffs were really big on my hands, meaning I might have a chance at slipping them out. 

I gave it a shot. I laid my left hand flat and pulled. My fingers were pinched together but they came out. I immediatly reached over and pulled the IV out of my arm. The light blue liquid flew out of the little opening. Sadly, about half of the contents were now in my bloodstream. I pulled my other hand out, and then looked to free my feet. 

I carefully reached down, careful to avoid the shots that were being fired all over the room, and pulled over my shoes. I then slipped my feet up and out. I turned my attention to the stomach strap. It was a metal restraint but there was a buckle like thing in the middle. I quickly hit it and it released me. I rolled down, grabbed my shoes, shoved them on, and then ran up the stairs. 

Everyone was everywhere. Iron Man, Wasp, and a few others where flying around the ceiling, shooting down on the Hydra soldiers that had entered. Cap, Kamala, Shuri, Panther, and everyone else was fighting on the ground. I glanced around by didn't see my gear. I heard a shot and barely ducked as it whized over my head, singeing some of the hair that flew up off. 

"Cap!" I screamed, rolling away from the but of a gun, and then jumping over a small explosive charge. Cap hit a soldier on the head with his shield and then looked over at me. 

"Oh my god! Shilloh you're a mess." I ran over, ducking once or twice and holding my hands over my head. 

"No kidding. They got half of that bag of the blue stuff into me." Cap nearly stopped to stare at me. 

"What?!" He screamed. Spiderman fell from the ceiling inbetween us, groaning. 

"So, they emptied half a bag of the Super Soldier Serum into her? That's not good." Cap nodded, holding up his shield to give us a bit of protection. 

"It also makes Hydra more desperate to get to her. Kamala, Shuri!" He yelled. The two girls stopped what they were doing and ran over. "Spiderman, go with them, you need to get Shilloh as far away from here as possible. If they get her, there'll be no stopping Hydra." Thor threw someone across the room (he had been in Asgard the whole time, trapped by Loki and Enchantress) and Kamala motioned for me to follow. As I began to walk, I felt a light headache come on. I ignored it and kept on trucking. 

We ran through the building, winding through different passages. The headache began getting worse as the gray walls flashed by us. It began to morph into a pressure across my head, and it spread. First into my feet, then my legs, then my stomach, then my arms, and finally my chest. Something was wrong, I needed to stop. But if I stopped, I could be killed. I finally decided to tell them. 

"Guys..." I stopped, the pain like fire in my veins. "It hurts so bad." The three stopped, Spiderman the first to my side. 

"What hurts?" 

"Everything. My arms, my legs, my abdomen, everything. It's like a fire under pressure." I held my head, the pain getting worse. 

"I don't think this could be an illness." Shuri said, feeling around my neck. "Nothing feels wrong." Suddenly, something inside of me just snapped. Pain ripped through my body and I lost control of it. 

Literally. I was writhing, thrashing. I could see my arms flying up and down to their own accord. It was a seisure, but other than that, I wasn't sure. My vision, hearing, and conscousnes faded in and out. 

I was on the ground, my arms flapping into and out of my fuzzy vision. "Cap!" Kamala was yelling.

Boots, shoes. They were stomping. Ah! My ears where on fire. 

"She's having a seisure!" Was that Pietro? 

"We noticed!" Shuri screamed. I saw a red glowing hand laying on my chest. 

"It's not nerves, I can tell..." 

Bam! An explosion? What was going on. I could barely see people scooting back, but I could feel a little bit of myself moving. 

I was being wheeled. On a cart? Wait, why. I saw black uniforms, and my heart filled with dread. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't move. 

Nothing was working, I had no idea what was going on, and I was being strapped back into that chair. Had the Avengers failed? I opened my mouth and croaked out one word. 

"Avengers."


	28. The Final Hurrah

"Oh, so you're awake?" Jacob smiled at me from the end of the metal table. His uniform was battered a little bit and torn up, there were several cuts on his face, one near his eye still bleeding. 

"What..." I muttered weakly. 

"Your body rejected the serum. Meaning, you are no longer applicable to the Super Soldier Program. Sadly, this also means that you're expendable. Unless you can prove your worth." I shook my head, but dizziness washed over like a wave. 

"I... thought, you had... the... sceptor." I groaned. Several white flashes switched into and out of my limited scope of vision. 

"Oh, sadly, we don't. The sceptors power source was inserted into your friend Vision, speaking of which..." Suddenly, I heard groaning. I looked over to see Shuri lying on a table just a foot away from me. Wanda and Pietro were both strapped to the wall with white plastic strips, and Vision was magnetically stuck to the ceiling. 

"What are you... doing with..." I once again stopped talking and switched to breathing hard, fighting for my life as if I were drowning. 

"Oh, I'll finish for you. We're going to use the stone in the robots head to make more servants like the Maximoffs. We'll study why they survived and others died. We'll put Shuri into the program, her body shouldn't reject the serum like yours. And the twins, they'll be shown the glory of the Hydra regime. Surely they will eventually come to their senses." 

"You sound like Hitler." Jacob stopped pacing and looked at me with a wild mischief in his eye. 

"I will be the new Hitler." I pulled at the white plastic cuffs at my hands, using what little strength I had. 

"You're.... you're mental!" I screamed. Jacob snapped his head back with insanity gleaming in his eyes. 

"I am not mental! You are mental!" I was already breathing hard as it was, but I didn't think I was gonna survive. The saliva in my mouth was nearly drowning me. I couldn't swallow it. 

"You'll... you'll never get away... with... this!" Jacob chuckled and laughed. 

"No, I will. But you, you just sealed your fate." My lungs were already screaming as the saliva filled my mouth. Quickly, I realized that my head could turn. I quickly shot my head to the left and let the saliva drain out. That was a lucky break. I moved my head back where it had been. I could see Jacob looking at me, disgusted. 

"Well, I was hoping that the paralyzes would have killed you. But, since it didn't..." He turned and grabbed a doctor, a female with dark skin and black hair, and forced her right into his face. "Get me the shot fast. She needs to die." I looked at him in horror. He wasn't the person who I'd known. 

"I, I hate you!" I spat. Jacob looked at me, his face emotionless and empty. 

"I hate you too." He walked toward the door on the other side of the room, and one of the doctors pulled out a syringe. I panicked and began pulling at the plastic straps. 

"We need a miracle right now!" Shuri screamed. Suddenly, the door blew open, nearly hitting me. I craned my neck to see what was going on. From the door came Iron Man, Rogue, Captain America, Storm, Cyclops, Kamala, among others charge into the room .James came in soon after Cap, and he was honkin' mad! He was shooting left and right, taking out anyone who was wearing black. Any black. 

"Holy moly!" Pietro shouted over the blasts. Cyclops was over at the table with Shuri, cutting the straps on her wrists with his laser. 

"Look out!" Kamala yelled. I saw something fly over me and hit a control panel near the wall. Immediately, a piece of metal hit the panel, and Vision dropped a few feet before stopping his decent and floating around. He immediately flew down and began melting the plastic ties. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. People were running and screaming all around us, it was utter chaos. 

"I'm better than I was. What happened?" Vision looked back and then let a piece of metal fly through him. 

"You're body rejected the serum and went into an epilepsy-like seizure. You got lucky that you only had a half bag. A full bag could have killed you." I nodded, looking back. 

"Duck!" I rolled off the table as a Hydra soldier crashed into where I had been second before. James spotted me and ran over. 

"You're alive!" He screamed. I nodded, ducking from a shot fired by a Strucker. 

"Barely. Wait, why are you worried?" 

"Um, well." It suddenly dawned on me. 

"How old are you?" He looked at me. 

"Almost a hundred but technically like 19." I nodded. 

"How the heck is that possible? Oh, wait, draft." He nodded and shot down several soldiers. 

"Yeah. Now, let's get you outta here." I stopped, seeing my brother our of the corner of my eye. He was shooting at Iron Man and apparently loosing. 

"Wait, I have a score to settle. You got a pistol or something?" James nodded and grabbed a pistol from the back of his utility belt. I took it, cocked and loaded. Hulk came screaming through the room and I ajusted as he ran through. A moment later, I got my opening. 

I took aim, took a deep breath. And shot. 

The gun went off way louder than I expected. I was pretty decent, and I hit my target. Suddenly, Jacob collapsed to the floor, hit in the leg. 

"Were you aiming for his leg?" James asked. I shook my head and shot a Hydra soldier in the chest. He had been within 2 feet of me. 

"No. I was aiming for his chest." I got up a little way, and held my gun level with a nearby Hydra agent. Iron Man landed a few feet in front of me, his arm raised at Zemo. Cap had his shield on Struckers neck. I walked over to my brother and held the gun on his forehead. 

"Tell your troops to surrender. Or this bullet..." I cocked the gun. "Has your name on it." Jacob shook his head. 

"I will never surrender!" 

"Uh, tell that to your troops." Kamala spat. I looked back to see most of the troops lying dead on the floor, only a few alive. Those who were alive were on their knees, hands on their head. Jacob looked over my shoulder and sighed. 

"I'll never willingly surrender." I shook my head. 

"Too late, your under arrest." I grabbed his arm, hoisted him up, and pulled him toward the middle. Everyone had gathered around the few prisoners in the middle. Ant-Man, Wasp, Widow, Hawkeye, Cyclops, Storm, Falcon, Thor, Vision, Wanda, and Rogue stood around the prisoners, guns aimed or hands at their sides in fists. Professor X was talking with Iron Man and Black Panther. 

"Ah, Shilloh." He smiled as I approached. "It is so good to see you again." I nodded, smiling a little bit. 

"Sorry I had to nearly kill you. Shuri told you what we were doing, right?" Professor X smiled. 

"Yes, she told me. And she has the spy in custody as well." I nodded, smiling. 

"That guy was so easy to peg. He ate borsh like every two minutes at least." Iron Man lifted up his mask and looked at me. 

"You did well kid. How you feeling." 

"Sore, and sick." Cap and James walked over to me, both chuckling. 

"Lucky for you, you didn't get the whole bag. Man, that makes you feel bad." I laughed and walked up to them, giving Cap a little tap on the arm. 

"Hey, my body rejected it. At least yours didn't." James chuckled. 

"Yeah. Thanks, James." He smiled. 

"Call me Bucky." I chuckled. 

"Wow, I really hit it off with you." He shook his head. 

"It's not like you saved my life, what, 2 times." I laughed. 

"First time, down in the detention level, villains escaped. 3." Bucky smiled and laughed a little bit. 

"How about we give these guys to Ross and head back to the compound?" Everyone around me nodded and a few chuckled. 

"Yeah." Cap nodded. "It's about time."


	29. Epilouge: Avengers Vs American Ninja Warriors

3 years later...

"Welcome to American Ninja Warrior Avengers vs Ninjas! I'm Matt Isman...

"And I'm Ackbar Gbajamiamilla. And tonight, we have a real treat. The Avengers have aggreed to go up against some of our best ninja athletes including veterans like Drew Dreschall, Jessie Graph, Kevin Bull, Daniel Gil, Sam Sahn, among others." I looked up at the anouncers booth as Ackbar and Matt ranted it out in front of the camera, explaining how the competition worked. 

"The athletes and Avengers will run seperatly on each stage. The person with the fastest time or the first to finish wins a point. The person with the fastest time overall earns two points, and the person with the most show will get a point as well. Each athlete will compete on all stages. At stage 2, the bottom half of the field will be eliminated. At stage three everyone but the best three on each team will move on to stage 4." I looked down at what I was wearing, a blue #cartertough t-shirt, black shorts, and tennis shoes. Bucky walked over. He had covered up his arm in bandages, but they were coming undone, showing off his arm a little bit. He wore a red t-shirt and long black shorts. He grabbed at the shorts and tried to pull them down, only to pull down the pants and reveal his underwear. I chuckled and pointed it out to him. 

"Gees, I've never worn anything so tight before." I chuckled again. 

"Welcome to modern times. Flaunt your butts and boobs." Bucky looked at me and chuckled. 

"Well, they had to go and ruin everything for us." I went down holding my knees, laughing. 

"Okay, stop!" We'd been dating for the last year or so. A lot had changed. Shi-Tech took off after the partnership with Stark Industries. We became the non-weaponary branch of Stark Industries. The merge had even changed our name: The Stark Miller Corporation. I liked the ring. Cap and Bucky bought an apartment in the area they had grown up in, Shuri and Panther established a Wakandan Embassy in New York City. I still went on the occasional weekend with Shuri to Wakanda, or she sometimes came to my place. I had gotten a larger apartment near Cap and Bucky, but nothing much had changed other than that. Oh, Stark and I were considering letting Shuri join the tech company. We're thinking of names right now, probably the Stark, Shilloh, and Shuri Corp, or Triple S Tech. I don't care for either, but they're just in the works. 

"First up, we have T'Chala from the Avengers. He'll be going against Lance Pecas, the cowboy ninja." T'Chala headed up for the starting area, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy shorts. 

"Those are so gonna fall down." I whispered to Kamala. About halfway into his run, my prediction came true. His pants slid down. We both laughed our heads off as the next few people went. Cap, Hawkeye, and Widow went. Then, Bucky went. 

"Good luck." I whispered to him. He looked at me as he walked toward the starting line. When he reached it, I heard Matt start his little speel. 

"Our next contender is James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. He served alongside Steve Rogers in WWII. During a battle he fell off a train, which you can see by that metal arm, and that started his whole crazy ride." Matt finished up and Bucky hit the course. He went through everything pretty quick, having about the same time as Cap had, about a minuet 15 or 20. After Bucky got off, it was my turn. I walked up to the start line as Matt did his little speel for me. 

"Our next contestant is the little know super hero Shilloh Miller, aka Chrome. She works with Tony Stark in the Stark Miller Corporation. But to get there, her life had to take several horrible turns." The beeps sent me running down the pistons, then into the second obstacle. 

"And you can see her shirt Matt, that's in support of the Roberts family, a family like the ones were here for tonight. Your donations go to help familys with kids who have cancer, expecially to St. Jude and Childrens Mercy Hospital." I went through the jumping spider and hurried through the next obstacle. I stopped for a second at the warped wall and could hear everyone yelling for me. 

"You got this! Go hard!" I heard Bucky yelling. Cap was yelling at me to hurry, I was under a minute left. I bolted up the wall and hurried across the next obstacle. On the final obstacle, I ran and jumped, grabbing the first set of bars. I swung twice then jumped, then jumped again onto the cargo net. Bam, I wasted no time going up and hitting the buzzer. 

When that smoke went up I had a flash back to about a year before my apartment building collapsed. 

_ "Dad,"  _

_ "What's up Shilloh?" I smiled at him as he sat down on the couch.  _

_ "Would you try out for American Ninja Warrior?" I tried to imitate Matt Isman with his intro and outro to the show, but failed misserably. My dad chuckled and motioned for me to sit down next to him.  _

_ "You know what, I'll make you a deal. I'll try out if you try out when your old enough." My eyes grew wide and I shook my head violently.  _

_ "Deal!"  _

I mindlessly walked down the stairs and to Christine Lahey, who was waiting for me. 

"Shilloh! That was a really nice run. Take me through it." I nodded. 

"Well, um. Wow. I can't really describe it." I looked over to see Bucky and Kamala pushing through the crowd toward me. "It was like, all adrenaline, and I'm having trouble remembering all of it. But at the end, when I hit the buzzer, I remembered that my dad said he'd try out for this if I did when I was old enough. And that was about a year before he died, and I did it. So I hope that he can see this right now." 

"Alright. And with that run you may just get yourself a point. How do you feel about that?" I smiled. 

"Well, I just really hope that I'm not up against like Daniel Gil, or Drew Dreshel or like Kevin Bull. I just really hope that I get someone who is like, a girl." Several people chuckled. 

"Alright thank you and good luck. Matt and Ackbar, back to you." I walked back toward Bucky as the next person, Barclay Stocket took the course. 

The Avengers barely won the first round by 3 points. We then moved on to stage two. The slowest half of this group would get eliminated. Eveyrone had done good with the exception of Spiderman nearly getting stuck to the Propellar Bar on stage 1. We started in the same order as before. Cap was one of the first people to pass stage 2, Bucky was about the fifth or sixth. It was finally my turn again. I went up to the starting line and waited on the beeps. This was deffinetly not my strong suit. 

I went through the first obstacle pretty quickly, and the double salmon ladder was a little harder. I heard Bucky yelling at me to keep my arms in L's and to keep going. I quickly transitioned into the wave runner, then got off that as fast as I could. I quickly went through the tick tock and took a nice hard hit to the knee. I heard someone yelling my time out. 

"You've got a minute twenty, slow down a touch!" I didn't. I went straight into wingnut alley. I made the first and second jump, but on the third jump, I slipped, hitting the water hard. I barely heard the buzz and the sigh of the crowd. 

I surfaced to the red light and fire of stage two. I swam over to see Bucky and a few others waiting to hoist me up. I grabbed on and was carried up to safty by Bucky. He walked me over to grab one of those red Pom towels and he walked me over by Christine. Suddenly, as I looked around, I saw him down on one knee. 

"Shilloh, you're the most beautiful woman I've met in my century on this earth. I've spent so much time with you in this job, and although you aren't a real Avenger yet..." I popped out my hip in a sassy little move, just for fun. "You're the best member of the team. In my opionon. So, I was hoping, that you'd marry me?" I felt hot tears spill over my eyelids. 

"Yes." He slipped the ring on my finger. It was a really pretty one. Silver band, the circlular amethyst in the center with small diamonds on either side. I quickly jumped up and hugged him. 

I still didn't believe it until they aired the episodes. I was watching with Bucky, along with everyone in the compound. As we watched, Bucky's run came up, along with his story. 

"I served in World War 2, and I was taken into a Hydra POW camp during 1945. From there, I was experimented on, and then rescued by Steve, and then I fell off a train..." Matt took over. 

"He was expiremented on by Hydra and given the Super Soldier Serum. After being brainwashed he was turned into an assasin for Hydra." 

"Whenever the code was said, I was helpless. They usually had me strapped down and I was still groggy from cryo and there was nothiing I could do. I mean it was really bad." 

"He escaped Hydra's control over his mind after being sent on a mission to kill his best friend, Steve Rogers. From there, he was on the run." 

"We had the whole civil war thing because of him. I mean, Cap loves him like a brother, and he killed my parents, and I mean, it's kinda hard. Everyone got mixed up in something we didn't want to." 

"I finally got Hydra out of my head and now I am like finally free of it. I honestly hope I will never have to go back to the wreched place again." The screen went back to his run. A little bit later, my story came up. On stage two belive it or not.

"Her family was killed in the Parkland Apartment explosion about 5 years ago. She was the only survivor." 

"I had a little scrape with the Avengers. I hit Stark in the face with a brick, kicked Bucky in the shins, that sort of thing." 

"After that she finished high school and started working out the start of Shi-Tech. One of the biggest non weaponary tech companies in the world." 

"There was an attack of the inhumans, I ran in with the avengers, and then about 8 months later, they asked me to help them bring Stark back. And that's where the whole crazy thing started. My apartment got burned down and then I lived with them, and the whole Hydra thing." 

"It was really intense, according to everyone, cause I was a Hydra agent for a month." Captain Marvel showed up on screen." 

"It coulda been worse. I almost died once or twice, but after that I found my brother was a traitor." 

"Her brother is in prison and facing the death penalty." 

"I'm here and I'm still living and I intend to keep it like that." 

Then they showed my run, and me getting out, and then the engagment. And that was proof for me. Bucky hugged me and we the others smiled a little, giving me a slap on the shoulder. 

"So," Bucky asked, whispering in my ear. "What do you want to do?" I looked over out the window. 

"Well, popcorn and a movie sounds nice." Bucky smiled. 

"So, what do you wanna see?" 

"Well, how about Infinity War?" He chuckled. 

"That'll never happen." 

"So what. I like it." We got up off the couch. "Let's go." 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Keep in mind I wrote this three years ago from the date of publishing and I didn't do any editing. I'll get around to it eventually, or if anyone else wants to hit me up. I do have a sequel idea but it may not come to fruition. If anyone wants to do a sequel then please, hit me up. I'm all ears. I would even be willing to beta it for you.


End file.
